Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight
by unfinishe
Summary: COMPLETE! When Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw wake up one day on SkyClan territory, they don't know what to expect. But what's with this new prophecy StarClan has sent to Jaypaw? Full summary inside. SPOILERS FOR FIRESTAR'S QUEST
1. Allegiances

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight**

**Summary: Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw awaken one day to find themselves just outside SkyClan camp. Leafstar, the leader, takes them in and makes them apprentices of SkyClan. But when Hollypaw's mentor, Bouncefoot, disappears, Lionpaw begins to get suspicious. Together he and Bearpaw, an apprentice of SkyClan, journey to find Bouncefoot. But a mysterious warning from StarClan stops Jaypaw from going after them.**_**The jay will fly, and the lion will fall, but the holly and claw are the worst of them all.**_

**Allegiances**

**SkyClan**

Leader: Leafstar- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors: Patchfoot- black-and-white tom

Petalnose- pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Rockheart- black tom

Sagefur- pale gray tom

Apprentice, Bearpaw

Bouncefoot- ginger tom

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Mintpelt- gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Tinytail- small white she-cat

Apprentices: Wolfpaw- gray tom with white paws

Bearpaw- dark ginger tabby tom

Jaypaw- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Lionpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs, mother of Patchfoot's kits Tigerkit (brown tom with black stripes) and Robinkit (black tom with white chest and belly)

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Millie- silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, blue eyes

Apprentices:Berrypaw- cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousepaw- gray-and-white tom

Cinderpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit (white she-cat) and Foxkit (reddish tabby tom)

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders: Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Smokefoot- black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Queens: Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit

Elders: Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Warriors: Tornear- tabby tom

Apprentice, Harepaw

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Queens: Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

Elders: Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell she-cat queen

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors: Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker- black tom

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur- light brown tabby tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

Queens: Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Graymist- pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

Icewing- heavily pregnant white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream- gray tom

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Oscar- muscular black tom, formerly a kittypet, now a loner

Bella- pretty tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, formerly a kittpet, now a loner and part of Oscar's gang

Hutch- dark brown tabby tom, formerly a kittypet, then a SkyClan warrior known as Shortwhisker, now a loner and part of Oscar's gang

Rose and Lily- pretty she-cats with cream-colored bodies, brown legs, tails, ears, muzzles, and brilliant blue eyes, former kittypets, now part of Oscar's gang

Tangle- large tom with ragged tabby fur and amber eyes

Ice- white tom with cold blue eyes, rogue, part of Oscar's gang

Bark- ginger tabby tom loner, part of Oscar's gang

Tree- brown tabby tom with green eyes, loner, part of Oscar's gang

**StarClan**

Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, formerly ThunderClan medicine cat

Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle, formerly ThunderClan leader

Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail, formerly ThunderClan deputy

Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane, formerly ThunderClan deputy

**Dark Forest Cats**

Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Brokenstar- long-haired tom dark brown tabby tom

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom

Hawkfrost- broad shouldered dark brown tom with ice blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight**

**A/N: Here is the prologue. Tell me if you like it.**

**Prologue**

It was just before dawn. Ashfur emerged from the warriors' den. He shook himself briefly. Ever since leaf-fall had come the weather had been cool and brisk. It didn't seem to affect his apprentice's hunting skills though. Or Brackenfur's apprentice's, Hollypaw's, fighting skills.

Ashfur headed towards the apprentices' den. Brackenfur had woken him not too long ago to tell him that they had dawn patrol, along with their apprentices.

He stopped when he saw Brackenfur walk out of the apprentices' den, an anxious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ashfur asked, walking up to the other warrior.

"They aren't in their den," Brackenfur said worriedly. "Their scents are stale and Cinderpaw says that they never came in."

Ashfur shifted from paw to paw. The last time that Hollypaw had disappeared, she had been with RiverClan, attempting to discover why they had been living on the island and not in their camp.

"Maybe they're with Jaypaw," he suggested.

"All night?" Brackenfur asked dryly.

Ashfur shrugged. "Who knows? Let's at least go check."

Brackenfur nodded. He was obviously still worried about their apprentices.

The two of them headed for the medicine cat den. But when they were only a few rabbit hops away, Leafpool appeared, looking anxious.

"Jaypaw!" she called. She looked over at them. "Have either of you seen Jaypaw?" she asked.

Ashfur shook his head. Now he was starting to get worried. "No," he said. "Have you seen Lionpaw or Hollypaw?"

Leafpool gulped. "I thought Jaypaw might be with them," she said.

"We thought they might be with Jaypaw," Brackenfur said. "Where else would they be?"

"I'll go ask Whitewing if she's seen them," Ashfur said anxiously, heading for the camp entrance.

"Hey Ashfur," Whitewing said. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Jaypaw, Lionpaw, or Hollypaw?" he asked.

"No," Whitewing said. "Why?"

"We can't find them," Ashfur replied uneasily. Where was Lionpaw?

Whitewing shifted from paw to paw. "You don't think they went hunting?"

"Don't you think you would have seen them?" Ashfur asked. "You were on guard all night."

Whitewing shrugged. "I don't know. They might have slipped out the other way."

Brackenfur walked up. "Impossible," he said. "Their scent isn't there." Ashfur gulped.

Where were the apprentices?

**A/N: How was it? Tell me if you like. Review!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight**

**Chapter 1**

Lionpaw woke up slowly. His head felt foggy.

"Ugh…" he said. "There's got to be a thorn in my moss," he said. Then he realized what it was that had woken him.

"Lionpaw wake up!" It was Jaypaw, obviously distressed.

"What?" Lionpaw asked. "I'm trying to sleep." Nevertheless, he opened his eyes. What met them scared him enough to shut him up.

"I don't know where we are," Jaypaw said, his voice on the edge of panic. "I don't recognize any of the scents. Where are we Lionpaw? Are we on WindClan territory? Some other Clan?"

"Calm down Jaypaw," Lionpaw said uneasily. He was barely able to believe what he was seeing. Because if he did, he would have to believe that they weren't on ThunderClan territory. Or more specifically, that they weren't on any Clan's territory.

"What's going on?" asked a groggy voice. Lionpaw turned. Hollypaw had just woken up and was looking over at them. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know," Jaypaw snapped. "I don't even know where we are. Lionpaw, why can't I recognize the scent? It doesn't even smell like Clan cat."

It hit Lionpaw then. Of course Jaypaw was panicking. Because his brother was blind, he had to rely completely on smells and sounds. This was obviously not Clan territory, and Jaypaw would be feeling lost and helpless.

"Don't worry, Jaypaw," Lionpaw said, taking command of the situation. He stood up and walked over to Jaypaw, walking around him in tight circles. Hopefully, Jaypaw would recognize his scent and calm down.

Luckily, it worked. Jaypaw went from hysteric questions to deep breaths quickly.

Suddenly Hollypaw hissed, "What's that smell?"

"What smell?" Jaypaw asked, frightened.

Lionpaw opened his mouth to taste the air. Sure enough, there was the scent of cats, and nearby. For a moment he felt as if he were back on ThunderClan territory, waiting for a patrol of ShadowClan cats to come by to tell them to stay off his territory. But he wasn't. He was in enemy territory, and until he knew exactly where he was he would just have to wait and find out what was going to happen.

Suddenly, four muscular cats appeared out of the nearby forest. Two were she-cats, and the other two toms. They walked by them, and suddenly Lionpaw was thankful for the bush they were hidden in.

Suddenly, one of them, a dark ginger tom, stopped. "What's that smell?" he asked. His voice was deep.

A brown-and-cream tabby she-cat stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. "What smell?" she asked.

The tom tasted the air again. "It smells…" He trailed off. "It smells almost familiar. Like I've smelled it before."

The she-cat tasted the air. "He's right," she said. "There is a smell in the air."

The other tom looked over at them. His pelt was black-and-white. "Well, let's find out if it's familiar because you ate it for breakfast," he said. "I'm starving."

The she-cat looked over at him sharply. "We feed the Clan first. You know that as well as any other cat in the Clan."

"Did you hear that?" Hollypaw hissed. "_Clan_, she said."

Lionpaw had heard.

"We're on a border patrol," the black-and-white tom pointed out. "We don't have to take the fresh-kill back."

The she-cat shook her head. "I don't think so, Patchfoot. We should take it back. If I know Cherrytail, she'll still be out with her hunting patrol for a few hours after we get back."

The other tom spoke up then. "That's why I didn't send her on patrol," he said. "I put Rockheart in charge of it."

The she-cat shrugged. "In that case…"

"No wait!" the other she-cat, a pale gray one, said. "I want to try. I want to know for sure that my skills are good enough."

The brown-and-cream she-cat stepped back. "Go ahead," she said.

Lionpaw looked over at Hollypaw and Jaypaw. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Wait!" the dark ginger tom said. "Did you hear that?"

"Nice job, mouse-brain," Hollypaw hissed.

The tom stepped forward, and Lionpaw suddenly found himself flung out of the bush. Not much later, Jaypaw too came flying out. The tom then fished out Hollypaw.

"Cats!" the pale gray she-cat exclaimed. "What were they doing in there?"

"That's what I would like to know," the other she-cat said, circling the three apprentices slowly. She stopped. "Who are you?" she asked. "Where are you from? Why were you hiding in there? Why are you on our territory?"

Lionpaw gulped and looked at the cats. They all had large muscles and they obviously were ready to hurt them if need be.

"Don't attack!" he said. "My name is Lionpaw and this is Jaypaw and Hollypaw, my brother and sister. We were hiding in there because we didn't, and don't, know where we were. We don't know how we got here."

The pale gray she-cat suddenly exclaimed, "Those are apprentice names! You must be Clan cats!"

Lionpaw nodded. "Yes," he said. "We're ThunderClan apprentices. My brother is the medicine cat apprentice. He's blind though, and we don't know where we are. If you could—" He was silenced when the brown-and-cream she-cat began to speak.

"ThunderClan?" she questioned. Lionpaw nodded. The she-cat was silent for a few moments. Then she said, "Prove that you are ThunderClan."

Lionpaw looked over at the other two. Jaypaw was still visibly shaking, and Hollypaw was busy glaring at the dark ginger tom.

"Firestar is our leader," he stammered. "Graystripe used to be our deputy until he disappeared and now Brambleclaw, our father, is deputy. Firestar's mate is Sandstorm, and they had two kits named Squirrelflight, who is our mother, and Leafpool, the medicine cat."

The she-cat studied them for a few more moments. "Very well," she said. "I believe you. I am Leafstar, the leader of SkyClan. This is Sharpclaw." Here she gestured to the dark ginger tom. "He is my deputy. This is Patchfoot, one of my warriors." She gestured to the other tom. "And this is Petalnose, another of my warriors."

Lionpaw dipped his head. "Greetings, Leafstar," he said. "If you could just point us toward ThunderClan territory, we will leave."

One of Leafstar's whiskers twitched. "If I knew where Firestar's territory lay, I would have long ago visited him. I have much to ask him."

Lionpaw looked over at Hollypaw. She shrugged.

"You can shelter with us until you know where your territory lay," Leafstar said. "If you wish, you may also continue your training."

Sharpclaw looked over at Leafstar. "You might as well invite them into the Clan!" he exclaimed.

Leafstar looked over at him with guarded eyes. "That is exactly what I intend to do. If what they say is true, then Firestar's blood runs in their veins. And besides that, I promised Firestar and Sandstorm that all ThunderClan cats would have a place in SkyClan."

Sharpclaw stared at her, his mouth wide open.

Leafstar looked over at them. "Of course, I won't pressure you into joining. However, if at any time it is your wish to join the Clan, you may do so."

Lionpaw blinked. But it was Jaypaw who spoke.

"You would welcome us into the Clan despite the fact that I'm blind?" There was no scorn in his voice. Lionpaw was surprised. Maybe it was the fact that they were in unknown territory, maybe it was the kindness that Leafstar was offering them. But whatever it was, Jaypaw was obviously put off by Leafstar's offer.

"Of course," Leafstar said. "Understand though that I do not make this offer lightly. I would not even think of offering it if you weren't Firestar's kin."

"If it's all right with you," Lionpaw said quietly. "I would like to continue my training, but I don't think I'll join the Clan. At least not yet."

Leafstar dipped her head in acceptance. "Very well."

As if they had been waiting for this Jaypaw and Hollypaw nodded. "I would like to continued my training as well," Jaypaw said. "If I'm going to be the medicine cat I should probably make sure that I know as much as possible."

"I'll continue too," Hollypaw said. Was that reluctance Lionpaw heard in her voice? What was with her lately? She had been like this at home too. Reluctant to train and angry with everyone, she had been no fun to be around.

"If that is what you wish," Leafstar said. "Let's get back to camp." She got up, and Sharpclaw, Patchfoot, and Petalnose followed.

When they reached the camp they met another patrol. The patrol must have been a hunting patrol because all four of the cats had their jaws laden with fresh-kill.

"How's the prey running?" Leafstar asked.

"Better than I expected," said one of the cats in the hunting patrol, a black tom.

Leafstar glanced over her shoulder. "Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, this is Rockheart." She gestured to the black tom. "This is Sparrowpelt." She gestured to a dark brown tabby tom. "And this is Sagefur and his apprentice Bearpaw." She gestured to a pale gray tom and his apprentice, who was a dark ginger tabby tom.

"Rockheart, Sparrowpelt, Sagefur, Bearpaw, this is Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw. They are the grandkits of Firestar. They have found themselves on our territory and will be sheltering with us for a while. They hope to continue their training," Leafstar continued.

Sparrowpelt dipped his head. "If that is what you wish, Leafstar," he said. "We should probably get in there and tell the others."

The two patrols slipped into camp. Bearpaw, the other apprentice, fell in step next to Lionpaw.

"Hi," Bearpaw said. "I'm Bearpaw. Are you Lionpaw?"

"Yeah," Lionpaw said. He was feeling a bit unnerved by the smile on Bearpaw's face.

"Is Firestar really your grandfather?" Bearpaw asked.

Lionpaw nodded. "I don't get it though. What's so special about that?"

Bearpaw looked surprised. "You must _really_ not be from around here," he said.

"Well" Lionpaw started. But he was cut off when Leafstar yowled out.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather here by the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Several cats moved toward the pile of rocks that Leafstar stood on.

"Cats of SkyClan!" Leafstar said. "While on patrol today, Sharpclaw, Patchfoot, Petalnose, and I found three young ThunderClan apprentices. You may recognize the name ThunderClan as the Clan that Firestar spoke of and the one that he said that he lead. These apprentices are Firestar's grandkits. Until at any time they wish to leave or join the Clan, they will be continuing their training. Lionpaw." Lionpaw stepped forward. "Until you have left or joined SkyClan your mentor will be Sparrowpelt. Sparrowpelt, you served your Clan once more when you mentored Bouncefoot, despite the fact that you had just been named a warrior. I hope that you will teach this apprentice well." Lionpaw reached up and touched noses with Sparrowpelt. The tom reached down to touch his nose to Lionpaw's.

"Hollypaw," Leafstar continued. "Until you have left or joined SkyClan your mentor will be Bouncefoot. Bouncefoot, you were mentored by Sparrowpelt, a great warrior of SkyClan. I hope that you will pass on everything you know to this young apprentice." Hollypaw and Bouncefoot, a ginger tom, touched noses, but once again Lionpaw detected some hesitance to do so.

"Jaypaw," Leafstar said. "In ThunderClan you were a medicine cat apprentice. Our own medicine cat, Echosong, will be continuing your training. Echosong." A beautiful silver tabby she-cat stepped forward. She reached down to touch noses with Jaypaw. "Now," Leafstar continued. "Wolfpaw and Bearpaw, I would like you to show our new apprentices around the camp. Tomorrow Sparrowpelt and Sagefur will take Bearpaw and Lionpaw around the territory. Mintpelt and Bouncefoot can take Wolfpaw and Hollypaw. Echosong can take Jaypaw. That is all." She jumped down from the Rockpile. "Sharpclaw, come with me." Sharpclaw got up and headed after her.

Bearpaw stood up. "Let's go find Wolfpaw," he said.

They found him soon. Wolfpaw was a gray tom with white paws. He was sitting nearby Hollypaw.

"Hi," he grunted. "You Lionpaw?"

"Yeah," Lionpaw said. "Who's your mentor?"

"Mintpelt," Wolfpaw said. "Look, I'm tired. I've been hunting all day so I'm just gonna go get some sleep."

"I'll come with you," Hollypaw said unenthusiastically. Lionpaw flinched as they walked off, but Bearpaw rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry," Bearpaw said. "Wolfpaw's always like that. Grumpy and boring."

_But Hollypaw isn't_, Lionpaw thought. He shook himself and turned to Bearpaw. "Is he your brother?"

"No," Bearpaw said. "Sharpclaw found him when he was a kit and took him to my mother to be suckled."

"Who is your mother?" Lionpaw asked. The other apprentice's good attitude was contagious, and Lionpaw was interested in spite of himself.

Bearpaw smiled embarrassedly. "Leafstar. And Sharpclaw is my father."

Lionpaw's mouth dropped open. "Your parents are the leader _and_ deputy?"

"Yeah." Bearpaw looked at his feet, but the smile stayed in place. "So, what about your parents? They must be important if Firestar is your grandfather."

"Well, Brambleclaw, my father, is Clan deputy, and Firestar is leader. But my mother, Squirrelflight, is just a warrior. My mother's sister though is the medicine cat, and she's Jaypaw's mentor."

"What about Sandstorm?" Bearpaw asked.

"She's a warrior, but that's all," Lionpaw answered. Bearpaw nodded.

Bearpaw stood up suddenly. "Come on," he said. "I'd better show you around camp."

Lionpaw followed Bearpaw. "You've already seen the Rockpile," Bearpaw said. "That's where we hold Clan meetings. And over there," he pointed to a rock high above their heads, "is the Skyrock. We hold Gatherings up there."

"Why do you hold Gatherings if there aren't any other Clans?" Lionpaw asked.

Bearpaw shrugged. "Leafstar says that it's because we need to keep the warrior spirit alive. She says that it's important to follow the laws that StarClan lay down for us."

He pointed with his tail to up to some caves in the high walls of the gorge. "Up there are the dens. The highest one is the warriors' den, and below that is the elders' den. It's not being used right now, because we don't have any elders. We used to, when Firestar was here. His name was Skywatcher, but he died before I was born, so I never knew him." He pointed to the den below the elders' den. "That's the apprentices' den. We'll sleep in there tonight. And over there," he pointed to the den below the apprentices' den, off to the side a little, "is Leafstar's den. She stays in there a lot. Mostly talking to Sharpclaw and Echosong, our medicine cat. The den below Leafstar's den is the nursery, and the one on the very bottom is the medicine den. It's on the bottom because it has to be close to where the water and herbs are."

Lionpaw followed Bearpaw as the other apprentice headed for the medicine den, smile and all.

"We'll just introduce you to the rest of the cats in the Clan," he said, and then slipped into the medicine den.

"Echosong!" Bearpaw called. The silver tabby stepped out.

"Hello, Bearpaw," Echosong said. She looked over at Lionpaw. "And you must be Lionpaw. It's nice to meet you. I-" She was cut off by Jaypaw.

"Where do you keep the catmint?" he called.

Echosong rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll see you two later," she said. She turned and headed back into the medicine den.

"She's beautiful," Lionpaw whispered to Bearpaw. Bearpaw laughed so hard that he nearly fell over. Lionpaw rolled his eyes.

Bearpaw got up, still smiling, and said, "I'll take you to meet Clovertail and the kits. They're adorable." He headed for the nursery.

Inside was a light brown she-cat with a white belly and legs. Play fighting nearby were two young kits, probably about three moons. One was brown with black stripes and the other was a black tom with a white chest and belly.

"Hi Clovertail," Bearpaw said. The she-cat looked up.

"Hello Bearpaw," she said. "Are you Lionpaw?" Lionpaw nodded. "I'm Clovertail. Kits, say hello to Bearpaw and Lionpaw."

The two kits stopped playing and looked up. "Hi!" said the striped one. "I'm Tigerkit!"

"And I'm Robinkit!" said the other one. "We're gonna be apprentices soon."

"Not for another three moons," Clovertail said. "You're going to have to wait."

Tigerkit shrugged. "Well, it's not that far off," he said. "Come on Robinkit, let's play some more."

"Okay!" Robinkit said. "But I get to be Firestar!"

"You're always Firestar!"

Clovertail rolled her eyes. "Well it was nice meeting you Lionpaw," she said. "Come by again soon."

"We will," Bearpaw said. "Come on Lionpaw." He headed out, then up the slope. They walked past the apprentices' den and headed for the warriors' den. When they reached it they walked in.

Most of the warriors were sitting around or sleeping. Lionpaw certainly wasn't used to that. ThunderClan warriors were always on edge about ShadowClan and WindClan. But then again, SkyClan didn't share borders with any other Clans. They probably didn't have to worry, so they spent the day resting until the sunset patrol.

"Hi everyone," Bearpaw said.

One of the warriors, a tortoiseshell she-cat, yawned and sat up. "Hi Bearpaw," she said. She looked over at Lionpaw. "You're the new apprentice." Lionpaw nodded. Why did he feel like he had been doing that a lot lately?

"Lionpaw," Bearpaw said. "This is Cherrytail. The gray tabby she-cat back there is Mintpelt, and the white she-cat is Tinytail."

"And I'm Sagefur," said a gray tom, walking up behind them.

"Sagefur is my mentor," Bearpaw said. "He and Sparrowpelt are taking us around the territory tomorrow. I already know it, but it's probably good for me to make sure that I see it as much as possible."

"We're also going along the forest border, which you haven't seen yet, Bearpaw," Sagefur said.

Cherrytail cracked open one eye. "Don't let Tinytail hear you say that," she said, laughter in her voice.

"Don't let me hear what?" Tinytail asked.

"Nothing," Sagefur said quickly. He glanced over at Cherrytail and glared at her.

Bearpaw laughed. "Come on Lionpaw," he said. "Let's go get some rest."

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight**

**Chapter 2**

Lionpaw was woken in the morning by the voice of a cat he didn't know. For a minute he panicked. He sat up quickly and looked around. Then he remembered. He was in SkyClan camp. The tom trying to wake him was Bearpaw, the son of Leafstar and Sharpclaw, the leader and deputy.

Lionpaw shook his head, trying to clear some of the fuzziness. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Come on!" Lionpaw was surprised to see that his new friend still had the same crazy smile on his face. "Sparrowpelt and Sagefur are waiting! We have to go explore the territory!"

Lionpaw immediately felt strength surge through him. That confused him. Why was he so excited about exploring SkyClan territory?

"We're also a border patrol," Bearpaw said. "Let's go!" He turned and bounded out the door. Lionpaw got up and headed raced after Bearpaw, careful not to fall off the ledge that was the path into SkyClan camp.

He raced down, unexpectedly exited about the border patrol. Maybe it was just the fact that Bearpaw's friendly attitude was contagious. That was for sure. The day previous, before resting, the two had been play fighting for a while. Bearpaw had been unexpectedly good, and Lionpaw had had to try as hard as possible to make sure that Bearpaw didn't win.

Now, as he raced after his friend, Lionpaw felt his hunger catch up with him. He had only taken a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile the day before. He hadn't wanted to take too much food. The SkyClan cats looked so skinny, at least compared to ThunderClan cats. Maybe it was just the terrain that made the SkyClan cats look that way. He knew already that they were well muscled, and that fighting them would be an extremely bad idea.

Lionpaw slowed only when he reached the bottom of the ledge. Before he headed after his friend, he paused to look around.

Nearby, Clovertail's kits were playing in the early sunlight. Sagefur and Tinytail were sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile. Sharpclaw was grooming himself, waiting for the dawn patrol to return. SkyClan could have easily been any other Clan, just waiting for the dawn patrol to return, so that they could hear the patrols from the deputy.

Lionpaw headed over to where his new mentor, Sparrowpelt, was standing. Bearpaw had already reached him, and was dancing from paw to paw.

"There you are," Sparrowpelt said. "We've been waiting."

"I'm sorry Sparrowpelt," Lionpaw said, dipping his head in respect to his new mentor. "I was tired and slept in a bit too late."

"That's alright," Sparrowpelt said. "We can't leave until the dawn patrol returns anyway."

Sagefur looked up. "And here they are," he said.

Lionpaw turned to look. Sure enough, Leafstar, Cherrytail, and Mintpelt, along with Wolfpaw, were hurrying down the ledge.

"Anything to report?" Sharpclaw asked, falling in step with his leader.

"Nothing new," Leafstar growled sourly. Why was she unhappy about that? Lionpaw wondered.

"Leafstar!" Sparrowpelt called. "Sagefur and I are taking Lionpaw and Bearpaw around the forest border! Is that okay?"

"Just be careful!" Leafstar called back. "The forest isn't the place it used to be."

"Come on Sagefur," Sparrowpelt said. "We have to get going."

Sagefur nodded. "I'm coming," he said. He got up and headed over. "So we're showing them the forest border? Good. Bearpaw hasn't seen that side yet."

Sparrowpelt nodded. "Besides, there's more prey over there, and I want to see how Lionpaw hunts."

"Right." Sagefur nodded. "Lead the way."

Sparrowpelt took off toward the ledge and Sagefur followed at his shoulder. Bearpaw and Lionpaw followed a little bit behind.

"Do they always run this fast?" Lionpaw panted to Bearpaw.

Bearpaw laughed. "Not always," he said, still smiling. "But for SkyClan, jumping high and running fast are our thing. Or more accurately, thing_s_."

Lionpaw smiled at his friend, and ran faster.

Soon they began to slow. Lionpaw noticed that they had reached a forest, and his heart beat faster. Most of ThunderClan territory was in the forest. A little bit was moorland, over by WindClan territory, but most of the time they didn't hunt over there.

"Right," Sparrowpelt said. "Lionpaw, what can you smell?"

Lionpaw raised his head and tasted the air. "Mouse. Some rabbit, but that's stale. Maybe… Fox?" he guessed. Sparrowpelt nodded, so Lionpaw continued. He tasted the air again. "Rogues!" he exclaimed.

"Good," Sparrowpelt said. "That's right. There was a male fox, but we chased it out a couple of days ago. Leafstar came back with a rabbit. See if you can find the mouse."

Lionpaw nodded and began to search for the mouth through scent, but his mind was on the rogue scent that he had smelled. Where were they?

Then he found the mouse, and he immediately dropped into a hunting crouch. He stilled his tail and crept forward slowly. The mouse never saw him coming. He leapt forward and killed the mouse swiftly with a quick bite to its neck.

"Good job," Sparrowpelt said. "Bury that. We'll come back for it later. Now let me show you the border. See that tree over there?" He gestured to a large tree. "The border curves in a little. The forest has a huge amount of prey, except in leaf-bare, but that's to be expected. The border goes along here." He walked into the forest and led them along a scent marker. "And continues up until a rock up here. He stopped by a rock that was bigger than Lionpaw and Bearpaw put together.

"It's huge!" Lionpaw exclaimed.

Sparrowpelt laughed. "Yes, it's big. Now the border continues down this way," He walked along another part of the border and stopped briefly to mark it. "and continues to that tree over there. Any questions?"

"Uh…" Bearpaw started. Lionpaw noticed that he was still smiling. "Sparrowpelt," he said. "If there's no other Clans, then why does the border stop here?"

"Good question." It was Sagefur who answered. "When SkyClan was first formed, there were many rogues who lived in this forest. They left soon after, but the forest has a larger danger now."

"That's right," Sparrowpelt said. "Oscar's gang." Seeing their confused faces (Bearpaw's still smiling), he added, "Oscar was a kittypet back when Cherrytail and I lived in Twolegplace."

"You lived in Twolegplace?" Lionpaw was surprised.

"Yes, of course," Sagefur said.

"Oh, that's right. You must not have heard about how SkyClan was formed," said Sparrowpelt. "Well, sit down, because it's a long story. It started when Firestar began to have dreams about a mysterious gray-and-white cat. The cat told him that there had once been five Clans in the forest, and that he was once leader of that fifth Clan: SkyClan. Firestar came here to the gorge to find SkyClan. Instead, he found kittypets, loners, and rogues who had SkyClan blood. He met us, Cherrytail and I, and we told him of an old cat that we called Moony. Firestar went and met Moony and found out that his real name was Sky, and that his mother's mother had been born in SkyClan. His mother taught him the way of a warrior, and Sky remembered it all. Well, later on, Sky told Firestar that he had to rebuild SkyClan. Firestar wasn't so sure about that, but he decided that he had no choice. So he came to Twolegplace and found us. He told us that he was going to hold a meeting and asked us if we would take him to meet some of the other kittypets. Some of them agreed and said that they would come, but others highly disagreed. Anyway, Firestar then went with Sharpclaw, who was then known as Scratch, to invite some of the loners and rogues. It was the same with them as it was with the kittypets. Some refused and some agreed.

"Anyway," Sparrowpelt continued. "Firestar held the meeting and the cats who agreed to join from the kittypets were myself and Cherrytail, and another cat called Hutch. From the loners and rouges, Sharpclaw, Sky, Leafstar, who was known as Leaf then, and Clovertail, who was known as Clover, joined. A few days later, Firestar gave us Clan names. Cherrytail and I were Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw, Scratch was Sharpclaw, Leaf was Leafdapple, Clover was Clovertail, and Hutch was Shortwhisker. Later on, Rainfur, a loner and his mate Petal joined. Petal became Petalnose and Rainfur stayed Rainfur. Echosong joined soon as well. At the time she was known as Echo. Also, Sky was named Skywatcher. However, Skywatcher was so old that he died soon. Firestar and Sandstorm were the only ones at that time who truly understood what it meant to stand vigil for a cat, and while some of us tried to, they were the only ones who managed the entire night.

"Anyway, soon after, the rats attacked. One of them, their leader, could talk, and told us that the rats had driven out the old SkyClan, and they would drive out the new SkyClan. Firestar and Sandstorm put a watch on the camp, and hurried up training. Then we led a patrol to attack the rats. Firestar killed the leader and the others attacked. We fought hard, but Rainfur died. Petalnose was devastated. She hasn't had a mate since. That night, the entire Clan, minus the kits, stood vigil for Rainfur. It was the first time that we had ever felt like a Clan. The next day, Shortwhisker decided that he wasn't cut out for Clan life and he returned to his Twolegs. He stopped using the name Shortwhisker, and changed his name back to Hutch. Not much later, Leafdapple was named leader and we were made warriors. Rockkit, Bouncekit, and Tinykit became apprentices, and Sharpclaw was named deputy. That same day, Firestar and Sandstorm left. We never saw them again." Sparrowpelt sighed. Next to Lionpaw, Bearpaw had dosed off. Lionpaw nudged him, hard.

Sparrowpelt continued on. "Now Oscar has a gang. He persuaded all of the kittypets to leave their Twolegs with him. Then he forced the loners and rogues into his gang." Sparrowpelt growled. "He has too many cats for SkyClan to fight him. It's impossible to attack. They wounded Tinytail a moon ago, and nearly killed Robinkit and Tigerkit when they escaped from camp."

Bearpaw nodded. "I remember," he said. "They were scared to death. The cat that caught them, a white tom, told us that if he ever caught our kits on the gang's land again, he would kill them. And that Oscar would see to it that none of the SkyClan cats ever lived to see daylight again."

"Ice," Sagefur said. "The tom's name was Ice. He's Oscar's second in command. But all of the cats are dangerous, so stay out of the forest unless you're marking the borders or you _have_ to go in."

"Yes Sagefur," Lionpaw and Bearpaw said. "We promise."

"Good," Sparrowpelt said. "Let's go."

Jaypaw tentatively followed Echosong into the cave. He could tell it was a cave by the way their pawsteps echoed as they walked. Although he couldn't see what it was, something strange and powerful beckoned him on.

"This is the Whispering Cave," Echosong said, her voice full of respect and hidden curiosity. "We call it that because the spirits of StarClan warriors speak hear. Can you hear them?"

Jaypaw pricked his ears and realized he could. The voices whispered to him, and beckoned him on. "Yes," he said, and then realized that he could clearly make out what one of the voices was saying to him.

"_Welcome, Jaypaw,"_ it whispered, and Jaypaw recognized the soft voice of Spottedleaf, a former medicine cat.

"We've come here because it's the new moon, as you know," said Echosong. "Also, you must be accepted as my apprentice, temporary or not." Guided by StarClan, Echosong spoke the words of the medicine cat apprentice ceremony.

"Now lay down over here and lay your head on the ferns."

Jaypaw did as he was told and immediately he was sent into sleep.

Jaypaw opened his eyes. He sighed when he realized that he could see. Standing in front of him was Spottedleaf, and a little behind her were several other cats.

"Hello Jaypaw," Spottedleaf said.

"Hello Spottedleaf," Jaypaw replied. He peered past her toward the strange cats. "Who are they?" he asked. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be grumpy anymore.

"The blue-gray she-cat is Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. The tom with the red tail is Redtail, a former deputy. And the golden tabby tom is Lionheart," Spottedleaf answered.

"Hello, young Jaypaw," said Bluestar, stepping forward. "It is good you are here. We have something important that you need to hear. It is good that we have met, but I will leave Spottedleaf to her duty." Then she, Redtail, and Lionheart stepped back and disappeared.

"Jaypaw," Spottedleaf said, drawing his attention back to her. "It is important that you remember them. They too will guide your paws in the ways of StarClan. But I have another message for you." She stood up straight and stared off at something in the distance. "Remember this message, Jaypaw."

Jaypaw turned, trying to see what it was that Spottedleaf was staring at. But there was nothing there, only a dark mist that was creeping in on them. Jaypaw tried to escape but found that it was everywhere.

The mist crept closer still. Soon, Jaypaw couldn't see anything, let alone smell.

But then Spottedleaf's voice erupted from nowhere and everywhere. Her voice was powerful and menacing, and Jaypaw tried to shrink away from it, but found that he couldn't.

"_The jay will fly, and the lion will fall, but the holly and claw are the worst of them all."_

Lionpaw carried three mice in his mouth, all dangling by their tails. Hunting had gone well, and Bearpaw also carried fresh-kill in his mouth: two squirrels. Sparrowpelt and Sagefur each carried a rabbit in their jaws.

It looked like Cherrytail had taken out a hunting patrol while they were out. She, Mintpelt, and Wolfpaw had caught up with them as they returned from the expedition.

"The prey's running well," Cherrytail said happily when they reached the fresh-kill pile. She was carrying several mice by their tails. Wolfpaw and Mintpelt were each carrying two sparrows.

"I'll say," Sparrowpelt said, dropping his fresh-kill on the piled. He motioned for Lionpaw and Bearpaw to do the same. As they did, Lionpaw saw Jaypaw walk out of the Whispering Cave that Bearpaw had shown him the day previous.

"Hey Jaypaw!" Lionpaw called. "Come eat with us!" Jaypaw looked up. He nodded weakly and headed over to them.

"Are you sure he's blind?" Bearpaw whispered. "Sometimes I feel like he's looking right at me."

"I know what you mean," Lionpaw said. He got up and picked a couple of mice from the fresh-kill pile. He walked back over to where Jaypaw and Bearpaw now sat, sharing three sparrows between them.

Lionpaw ate hungrily. He was tired, and he wanted nothing more than to finish eating and then to get some rest.

After gulping down his food, Lionpaw looked over at his brother. Jaypaw was eating slowly, picking at his food.

"You okay?" Lionpaw whispered. "What is it? Medicine cat stuff?"

Jaypaw looked up. "It's nothing important," he said. "Just…" He trailed off. "It doesn't matter."

"What's up?" Lionpaw asked.

Jaypaw looked up, and then pricked his ears. Lionpaw knew that he was listening to hear if anyone was in earshot of them. "Okay," Jaypaw whispered. "When Echosong took me into the Whispering Cave Spottedleaf gave me a prophecy."

"Wow, really?" Bearpaw whispered.

Jaypaw nodded solemnly.

"What did it say?" Lionpaw pressed.

Jaypaw looked over at him. "I don't know if I should tell you," he said. "I mean—"

"Don't know if you should tell us?!" Bearpaw exclaimed. "Of course you should tell us! What if something bad happens?!"

Jaypaw sighed. "Okay," he said. "But you can't tell anyone. Okay?" Lionpaw nodded.

Jaypaw took a deep breath and then said, "Spottedleaf told me, _'The jay will fly, and the lion will fall, but the holly and claw are the worst of them all.'_"

Bearpaw stared incredulously. "What does it mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jaypaw snapped. Lionpaw was happy to hear something familiar. Jaypaw had been different lately, less angry and more helpful. "It doesn't work like that."

"Sorry," Bearpaw said. "It's just that Echosong only ever tells any of that kind of stuff to Leafstar, and then Leafstar decides if it's important enough to tell the Clan. And—"

"We get it," Lionpaw said. Bearpaw was still smiling, and Lionpaw couldn't help but ask, "Why do you always smile like that?"

Bearpaw laughed. "What's the point of living if you don't have something to live for?" he asked. "I'm just giving cats that reason. I decided a long time ago that frowning didn't get you anywhere."

Lionpaw shook his head. "Come on," he said. "We've got sunset patrol. We'd better get some sleep."

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight**

**Chapter 3**

Lionpaw lashed out with a forepaw. "Good!" Sparrowpelt called. "Very good! Keep him moving! Never let a fast opponent get a chance to pause! Never give them a chance to get in and attack you!" Lionpaw lashed out with the other paw. Bearpaw slipped out of the way, and then lashed out with a forepaw, claws sheathed.

"Keep him moving!" Sparrowpelt called.

"Don't let him stop you!" Sagefur called to Bearpaw. "Get out of the way, then attack!"

Bearpaw was obviously listening. In the moon since Lionpaw had arrived in SkyClan, Bearpaw, and Lionpaw as he was told, had improved greatly when it came to fighting skills.

"All right!" Sparrowpelt said a little bit later. "That's enough. The two of you can stop now. We'll hunt on the way back to camp."

Lionpaw nodded, out of breath. Bearpaw came up next to him, panting at the same pace. "You're getting good," he said breathlessly, smiling.

"I'm getting good?" Lionpaw said incredulously. "Good thing you didn't have your claws unsheathed!" Bearpaw's smile widened.

Lionpaw laughed, and the two took off after their mentors.

In the moon since Lionpaw had arrived, the two had become fast friends. They spent almost as much time talking to each other as Jaypaw spent in the medicine den, and that was saying something.

The two hunted together, trained together, slept next to each other, practiced together. They did everything together, and it had obviously caught the attention of Sparrowpelt and Sagefur. The two mentors had Lionpaw and Bearpaw train together all the time. Lionpaw felt the bond between him and his friend grow as they trained, hunted, and played.

But there were some things that still worried him. One of them was Hollypaw. She had grown more distant lately. Wolfpaw was a handsome, strong apprentice, and Hollypaw was the only young she-cat. Wolfpaw obviously thought she was pretty, and took every chance he could to show off in front of her. It obviously wasn't working, because Hollypaw ignored him.

The other thing was ThunderClan. Surely Firestar had figured out that they were gone by now. Surely he would have realized that he, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw were no longer anywhere on ThunderClan territory. Lionpaw worried that Ashfur now had another apprentice. One that wouldn't disappear off to nowhere. Maybe he now had Foxkit or Icekit as an apprentice.

Lionpaw sighed. Bearpaw must have noticed because he glanced over at him.

"You okay?" Bearpaw asked, his ginger tabby fur gleaming in the sunlight.

"Yeah," Lionpaw said. "I'm fine."

When they reached the camp, the group stopped at the edge of the gorge and stared down in. Lionpaw recognized Sharpclaw's dark ginger fur Leafstar's brown-and-cream tabby fur.

As they got closer, Lionpaw could make out the words that passed between the two cats.

"The forest grows ever darker," Sharpclaw growled. "Oscar is growing stronger. Ice, his second-in-command, is taking a hold over the cats as well. Their gang may threaten SkyClan in ways that the rats never did."

Leafstar looked doubtful. "They are just a group of rogues and kittypets. They have no training. They do not know how to fight, or hunt."

"They obviously do," Sharpclaw replied. "My patrol spotted Ice and Oscar hunting. They caught three rabbits. On _our_ side of the border."

Leafstar looked up sharply at that. "Are you sure?" she demanded.

Sharpclaw gave a nod. "Yes," he said. "We double checked and I found their scent on our side of the border. They're not going to stay within their borders for long."

Leafstar was silent for a moment. "All right," she said. "Double the patrols along the forest border. Scent-mark the border everyday. If you think that they have crossed the border again, tell me. We will move the border and make sure that they scent us on their side of the border. Catch a few of their cats and give them some wounds to remember."

Sharpclaw dipped his head. "Yes Leafstar," he said. He looked up and his gaze met Lionpaw's. For a moment, Lionpaw's heartbeat sped up. The deputy turned away.

As Lionpaw walked by to drop his fresh-kill on the pile, he heard Sharpclaw murmur, "What about those apprentices?"

"What about them?" Leafstar asked sharply.

"They cannot stay. You know this. If they do, they will destroy us. They cannot be allowed to pass on ThunderClan blood in the Clan."

"You would have me send them away," Leafstar said. It was not a question.

"Yes," Sharpclaw said. "I would."

"They are Firestar's grandkits."

"That doesn't change anything!" Sharpclaw snapped. "They are still not of SkyClan."

Leafstar stood up. "We have spoken of this before," she said. "You know what I think."

Sharpclaw stood up as well. "Leafstar, please. Send them away before they contaminate the Clan in ways that we cannot stop."

"This discussion is over," Leafstar said. Then she turned, and walked toward her den.

Lionpaw turned around. Bearpaw was watching him. The other apprentice was smiling, still.

"What?" Lionpaw asked, getting up and heading toward the apprentices' den, Bearpaw at his side.

"You're really very strange, you know that?" Bearpaw said.

"What?" Lionpaw asked again.

Bearpaw shook his head. "I know that I wouldn't have the guts to eavesdrop on Leafstar and Sharpclaw's conversation like that. I don't think that any of the SkyClan cats would."

"Well I understand why you wouldn't," Lionpaw replied. "They're your parents. I never had the guts to spy on my parents back in ThunderClan."

A strange thing happened then. Silence fell down upon the two apprentices, but that wasn't as strange as what happened to Bearpaw. He stopped walking and turned to Lionpaw, no smile on his face.

"Do you miss it?"

Lionpaw looked up at the sky. "Yeah," he said. "I do."

Bearpaw turned to Lionpaw. "Tell me about it," he said.

"About what?" Lionpaw asked.

"Anything," Bearpaw answered. "Gatherings, other apprentices, Firestar, your parents, your mentor."

"All right," Lionpaw said. "Well first of all, ThunderClan has more apprentices than any other Clan in the forest. Even without Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and me there are still six of them. The oldest ones are Daisy's kits. Daisy is a kittypet from the horseplace on the other side of RiverClan territory. She came to join us after she had her kits. She named them Berry, Mouse, and Hazel. Berrypaw is my father's apprentice; Mousepaw's mentor is Spiderleg, who is Dustpelt and Ferncloud's son. And Hazelpaw's mentor is Dustpelt. He mentored my mother, Squirrelflight. Anyway, those three are the oldest and they'll be warriors soon. Their training was set back a little after an accident with a fox trap. Part of Berrypaw's tail came off and when they were told that he would have to wait to become an apprentice, Hazelpaw and Mousepaw demanded that their training be pushed back too.

"Then there's the other apprentices. Sorreltail and Brackenfur's kits. Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw. There was another one named Molekit, but he didn't survive his first leaf-bare," Lionpaw said. "Honeypaw is Sandstorm's apprentice, Cinderpaw is Cloudtail's apprentice, and Poppypaw is Thornclaw's apprentice. They're older than Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and me, but not as old as Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw."

"Who were your mentors?" Bearpaw asked.

"Mine was Ashfur. He was mentored by Dustpelt, and he mentored Birchfall. Everyone thinks he's great, and he is. He's a great mentor. Hollypaw's mentor was Brackenfur. Graystripe mentored Brackenfur, and Lionheart, the former ThunderClan deputy, mentored Graystripe. Jaypaw's mentor was Leafpool, our medicine cat. She's really nice. But whenever she's around WindClan cats, she's always sort of detached. And she got really freaked out when Cinderpaw broke her leg a couple of moons ago."

"How'd she break her leg?" Bearpaw asked.

Lionpaw sighed. "Mousepaw was determined to catch a squirrel, so one day when he, Hollypaw, and Cinderpaw were on a hunting mission, he decided to climb the Sky Oak, the biggest tree in the entire forest. When he got up there though, he couldn't get down. So Cinderpaw went up to try and help him, and Mousepaw got down. Cinderpaw fell though, and broke her leg. When Hollypaw told Leafpool, she kind of freaked out. And then she was completely obsessed with making sure that Cinderpaw got better. It was kind of freaky."

Bearpaw shook his head, but the smile had returned. Lionpaw could see it brightening Bearpaw's face.

Rockheart walked up then. That in itself was strange. The black warrior was usually silent. He didn't speak much anyway, and definitely not to the apprentices. Lionpaw thought that it was no wonder that Rockheart didn't have an apprentice.

"Have either of you seen Bouncefoot?" Rockheart asked anxiously. Rockheart and Bouncefoot were brothers.

Lionpaw shook his head. "I thought he went on dawn patrol," he said.

"The dawn patrol came back hours ago," Rockheart said. He looked around camp frantically.

"We'll go see if Hollypaw's around. Maybe Bouncefoot went out with her for training," Bearpaw suggested.

"Right," Rockheart said, a note of panic in his voice. "Uh… Tell me if she's seen him."

Bearpaw nodded, and then got up and headed for the apprentices' den. Lionpaw hurried after him.

Lionpaw felt his stomach flip when the two entered the apprentices' den. His last bit of hope disappeared when he saw not only Wolfpaw, but also Hollypaw lying in the den.

He hurried over and woke her. "What?" she snarled at him.

Lionpaw flinched, but spoke. "Have you seen Bouncefoot?" he asked anxiously. He could have sworn he saw something flash in Hollypaw's eyes. "Well?"

Hollypaw looked away and said, "I haven't seen him since the dawn patrol." Her voice was muffled, and Lionpaw couldn't help but feel suspicious.

Meanwhile, Bearpaw was interrogating Wolfpaw. He looked anxious.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Bearpaw asked.

"Yes!" Wolfpaw snapped. "He went on dawn patrol, and I was still asleep when they came back!"

_What a lazy mouse-brain,_ Lionpaw thought.

As he and Bearpaw exited the apprentices' den, he whispered, "Hollypaw knows something."

Bearpaw turned to him. "What?" he asked.

"She's not telling," Lionpaw said anxiously. "She's not usually like this. She said she went on dawn patrol with Bouncefoot. I was up when they came back, and _Bouncefoot wasn't with them._"

Bearpaw's eyes widened. The smile slipped from his face. "What do we do?" he asked.

"We tell Leafstar and Sharpclaw," Lionpaw said, setting out for Leafstar's den. "They'll know what to do and we'll figure something out."

"Right," Bearpaw said weakly. Lionpaw turned to him.

"We will," he said forcefully. Then he noticed something on Bearpaw's face. "What?" he asked.

"The dawn patrol patrols the forest border, right?" Bearpaw asked quietly. Lionpaw's eyes widened.

"You don't think…"

Bearpaw nodded. "Sharpclaw and Hollypaw took Bouncefoot out on dawn patrol. Then, when he wasn't looking, they attacked him. Then, when he was too weak to fight, they dragged him onto Oscar's territory and left him for Oscar's gang."

"Would Sharpclaw do that?" Lionpaw asked. He could hear the tremble in his voice. _Would Hollypaw do that?_

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight**

**Chapter 4**

Leafstar looked at them, devastated. "Are you sure?"

"He didn't return with the dawn patrol," Lionpaw murmured. "I saw them leave. It was Sharpclaw, Hollypaw, and Bouncefoot. Bouncefoot didn't come back with them."

Leafstar looked down sharply. "You do realize what you're implying?" she said.

"Yes, Leafstar," Lionpaw said.

"That _my_ deputy and _your_ sister _intentionally_ left Bouncefoot for Oscar's gang?"

"Yes, Leafstar," Lionpaw repeated quietly.

Leafstar shook her head. "This is insane. You must have been dreaming. Sharpclaw told me that he took Sparrowpelt on dawn patrol."

"That's impossible," Bearpaw pointed out. "Lionpaw, Sparrowpelt, Sagefur, and I left for training after the dawn patrol left and came back before the dawn patrol returned."

"The dawn patrol was out for a long time," Leafstar murmured.

"What are you going to do?" Lionpaw asked.

"I can't tell Sharpclaw," Leafstar decided. "If I do, he'll just tell me that you're trying to come up with excuses for why Bouncefoot is gone."

"And why do you think I'm not?" Lionpaw asked. "Because of my grandfather?"

"Yes," Leafstar said.

"You can't judge someone by their parents, or their parents' parents," Lionpaw murmured. "My father was, and is, forever judged by his father, Tigerstar."

Bearpaw nodded. "The warriors think I'm something special because I'm the son of the leader and deputy."

"Are you two trying to get yourselves into trouble?" Leafstar snapped. "The evidence is clear. Bouncefoot went out on the dawn patrol and he didn't come back. Sharpclaw and Hollypaw were the only other ones on the patrol."

"Are you done convincing yourself?" Lionpaw asked.

Leafstar rolled her eyes. "The two of you, come with me."

"Why?" Bearpaw asked.

"We're going to see what Sharpclaw knows about this," Leafstar replied sharply.

"No!" Lionpaw exclaimed. "We can't! If we do, he'll just deny it! It's pointless to ask him. Ask someone closer to him. Someone who will know if he's been acting… differently."

"I would know," Leafstar said quietly. She gazed out the entrance to her den. "No," she said finally. "Sharpclaw has been the same as he always has."

"But Hollypaw hasn't!" Lionpaw said desperately. "Hollypaw used to be fun! She used to _care_ about training and hunting! Not being lazy and boring! And when we went to ask her if she'd seen Bouncefoot, she snarled at me. My sister. She snarled at me."

"Lionpaw," Leafstar said quietly. "Your sister, Jaypaw, and you have been going through some tough times. You've been taken away from your birth Clan and stuck in some place that you know nothing about. It's understandable that Hollypaw was upset. Bouncefoot is her mentor."

"We have to do something," Bearpaw said. "We don't have much time. If we're right, and Sharpclaw _did_ leave Bouncefoot out there, then we have to get going. Oscar's gang isn't going to wait for someone to show up."

Leafstar sighed. "You're right," she whispered.

"Then what do we do?" Lionpaw asked.

Leafstar was silent for a moment. "Someone will have to go to Oscar's territory and bring him back."

"We'll go," Lionpaw volunteered.

Leafstar's head shot up. "You would do that for a cat you barely know?"

"Yes," Lionpaw answered. "I would. Bouncefoot is an important part of the Clan. The Clan is only as strong as its warriors, and Bouncefoot _is_ a warrior."

"Very well," Leafstar said. "You will go. I will accompany you to the border, as will Sparrowpelt. Once we have reached the border, I will leave you and the two of you will continue on from there. Head for Oscar's camp. He has to have one somewhere."

Lionpaw dipped his head. "Yes, Leafstar," he said.

"If you aren't back in three sunrises, I'll come after you," Leafstar said. She turned to look at Bearpaw, then looked back at Lionpaw, then Bearpaw. "If you return, I'll have to hold your warrior ceremony. The four of you are getting much too big for the apprentices' den. If you, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw join the Clan that is."

Lionpaw glanced over at Bearpaw. "I'll have to think about it," he said. "I've made friends here, but I don't know if I'm ready to join yet."

"Very well," Leafstar said. "Now go. Get some rest. We leave at moonhigh."

* * *

Jaypaw knew something was wrong as soon as he smelled his brother's scent. Bearpaw was with him, and so were Leafstar and Sparrowpelt.

"We need traveling herbs," he heard Leafstar murmur.

"They're still going?" he heard Echosong's sweet voice ask.

"Yes," Leafstar replied.

Jaypaw stirred, but didn't get up. He had a feeling that his was important. However, he couldn't help but open his eyes.

He gasped. He could see! But wait… Spottedleaf's sweet scent wafted over him. Jaypaw sighed. He was asleep.

Spottedleaf walked up to him. "Hello Jaypaw," she said quietly.

Jaypaw grunted. "What do you want?" he asked. "Can't I get a decent sleep without StarClan butting in?"

Spottedleaf sighed. "Jaypaw," she said. "You cannot go after your brother. Your Clan needs you here."

Jaypaw was confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "What does Lionpaw have to do with anything?" The second sentence sunk in. "What Clan needs me here? ThunderClan?"

Spottedleaf chuckled. "No, Jaypaw," she said. "Not ThunderClan. SkyClan."

"SkyClan is not my clan," Jaypaw said. "SkyClan is just a temporary home. We're only staying until we find out where ThunderClan's territory is."

"No, Jaypaw," Spottedleaf said. "You know in your heart that you will never return to ThunderClan. You know this to be true."

Jaypaw sighed. "I had hoped… Maybe some day…"

"No," Spottedleaf said. "You will not return. Jaypaw, your Clan needs you here. Do not leave. Things will happen that you will not be able to change. Events are in motion that you cannot tamper with. Lionpaw _must_ leave. He will be fine. Trust me."

"I trust you," Jaypaw said. "But- Wait! Lionpaw is _leaving_? Where is he going? Is he going to come back?"

"Jaypaw," Spottedleaf said, laughing a bit. "You know that I cannot answer those questions."

"You would if Leafpool was here," Jaypaw muttered.

"Jaypaw," Spottedleaf said. "StarClan knows I have tried to be patient with you. But how can I if you act this way?" She fixed her amber gaze on Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, do you really want to be a medicine cat?"

Jaypaw blinked. No one had ever asked him. Now that he thought about it…

"Yes," he decided. "I do. I could never be a warrior. Not like Hollypaw or Lionpaw." He noticed that Spottedleaf stiffened when he said Hollypaw's name. "Being a medicine cat is the only thing I can do."

"Jaypaw," Spottedleaf said. "Cats do not become medicine cats because it is the only thing that they can do. I admit, Cinderpelt did, in the beginning. But she came to realize that medicine cats do not just handle herbs. They don't just heal. They do other things too. So I'm going to ask you again. Do you really want to be a medicine cat?"

"Yes," Jaypaw said firmly. "I want to walk in dreams with my ancestors. I want to help cats. I want to know that StarClan walks beside me no matter what I do. I want to know that when I wake up, what StarClan has taught me does not go away."

"Good answer," Spottedleaf said. And as she laughed, Jaypaw became aware of another cat, hidden beneath the layers of protectiveness that being in StarClan and being a medicine cat had put on her. As Jaypaw delved into it further, he became aware of another cat standing in front of him. A younger Spottedleaf, he realized.

"Hi Jaypaw," the younger version of the medicine cat said. Then she giggled and disappeared.

Jaypaw was wrenched back into real time. Spottedleaf stood there looking at him.

"Having fun, Jaypaw?" she asked. Jaypaw shrugged. "Well you may be for now, but remember Jaypaw. _The jay will fly and the lion will fall, but the holly and claw are the worst of them all._"

Jaypaw woke from his sleep to find himself in the medicine den. Echosong wasn't there, and Leafstar, Sparrowpelt, Bearpaw, and Lionpaw's scents weren't fresh. Jaypaw scrambled up and headed for the entrance to the den. He would catch Lionpaw on his way out and find out where he thought he was going.

As Jaypaw scrambled up the steep ledge leading up toward the Skyrock, he smelled Lionpaw's scent nearby. And it was fresh. Jaypaw hurried on.

He got closer and closer. Finally, he scented them nearby. He stopped, and dropped to his belly.

"Are you sure?" Leafstar was saying. "It would be best if we took you to the border."

"No," Lionpaw said. "We'll go on our own, thanks."

"Make sure you take these traveling herbs," Echosong said.

"And remember your training," Sparrowpelt added. "I would like to see you come home, if it matters."

"We will," Bearpaw promised.

"Be careful," Leafstar said. "You know that the forest is dangerous. Don't poke your nose into anything before you know what you're dealing with."

"And remember the herbs I told you. Poppy seeds for pain and to get some sleep, thyme for shock, a poultice of marigold for wounds, cobwebs for bleeding, yarrow to make you sick," Echosong said. _And burdock root for rat bites,_ Jaypaw finished in his head. He had heard the sentence over and over again. The basic herbs.

"Right," Lionpaw said. "We'll be going then."

"Be careful!" Sparrowpelt called after them. "I hope they don't kill themselves," he muttered. Leafstar laughed and the three SkyClan cats hurried back into camp.

Once they had gone, Jaypaw heaved himself up and ran after Lionpaw and Bearpaw. He ran as fast and as hard as he could as he attempted to catch up with his brother and the SkyClan apprentice.

He finally managed to catch up with them by the border between SkyClan and the forest.

"Wait! Lionpaw! Bearpaw!" he called. "Wait up!"

Lionpaw stopped, and turned. "Jaypaw?" he asked, obviously surprised.

Jaypaw ran up and stopped next to them. "Thought you could sneak out of camp without telling me, huh?" he said.

Lionpaw was silent.

"Well?" Jaypaw asked. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going to get Bouncefoot back," Bearpaw said. "Oscar's gang has him, and Leafstar sent us to get him back."

"You're going into the forest?!" Jaypaw yelled. "Are you mad?! Oscar will skin you alive!"

"Maybe," Lionpaw said. "But if we don't go, who will?"

"Oh I don't know," Jaypaw said dryly. "Maybe one of the more experienced warriors who won't get himself killed, like I don't know, Sharpclaw? Or Sparrowpelt?" Lionpaw flinched. "What?" Jaypaw asked.

"I wouldn't trust Sharpclaw with this mission if my life depended on it," Lionpaw muttered. "Look, Jaypaw. We have to go. If Bearpaw and I don't go, Oscar and his gang will probably kill Bouncefoot."

"You don't know that!" Jaypaw said desperately.

"But there's a pretty good chance," Lionpaw said. "Jaypaw we have to go. Don't ask why. We just do. I'll be back, I promise. But until Bouncefoot returns, Bearpaw and I have a mission."

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Fligh**t

**Chapter 5**

Lionpaw woke up groggily. He looked around him. They had reached the forest the previous night, and now they were in it. He had half expected to find himself in the camp of Oscar's gang.

He shoved Bearpaw awake. "Wake up!" he said. "We have to get going!" Bearpaw yawned and got up.

"Where do you think the camp is?" the ginger apprentice asked, looking around.

"Wherever the scent is freshest," Lionpaw said. "We should follow the freshest scent trail that leads into the forest. They'll have to be nearby."

Bearpaw nodded. "All right then," he said. "Let's go."

The two got up and headed deeper into the forest. It was dark and menacing. The trees were too tall to be normal, and they cast shadows that made Lionpaw and Bearpaw jump. Every twig that snapped, every squirrel that scrambled up a tree, every birdcall made them jump and flinch. Even the rare streaks of sunlight seemed evil and dangerous. Lionpaw shuddered and went on.

They had been searching for nearly half an hour when they found the trail. "Finally," Bearpaw said. He glanced over at Lionpaw. "That took forever."

Lionpaw nodded. "We should be quiet," he whispered to Bearpaw. "If anyone finds us, we could be taken to Oscar. Or worse, killed."

Bearpaw nodded. "Right," he said. "Sorry."

They continued deeper into the forest, following the trail as it wound around. They were lead past the huge rock that marked the border with SkyClan, and for a moment Lionpaw was tempted to abandon the mission and run back to camp, to the safety of the gorge and to the companionship of his brother. He shook off the feeling and continued on.

As they walked Lionpaw had the distinct feeling that they were being watched. When they stopped to hunt, he whispered to Bearpaw, "Be on the lookout. We're not alone."

Together they went on. Lionpaw constantly swept his eyes across the dark forest that surrounded them. He shivered at times, but kept going.

* * *

"Jaypaw?" Echosong said. "Will you bring some poppy seed to Petalnose? She said she's having trouble sleeping."

Jaypaw nodded and picked up some poppy.

"Jaypaw!" Echosong exclaimed. "That's not poppy! Put it back!"

Jaypaw sniffed and realized that it was _nettle_ that he had picked up.

"Honestly, Jaypaw," Echosong said, pushing some poppy seeds toward him. "I don't know what's wrong with you lately. Well, actually, I do. Stop worrying about Lionpaw. He'll be fine. He's with Bearpaw, and that tom is the best fighter SkyClan has seen in moons."

"I know," Jaypaw said. "But I can't help it. He's my brother. He- He's not like Hollypaw. She has different priorities."

"None of them have the same priorities as you, Jaypaw," Echosong said, chuckling. "You're a medicine cat. The two of them can worry about fighting Oscar's gang and making sure that the Clan has enough prey, and you can worry about making sure that we have enough marigold." She looked pointedly at their collection of marigold. "Take that poppy seed to Petalnose and then go out with Wolfpaw and Hollypaw to get some more marigold."

"Yes, Echosong," Jaypaw murmured. He picked up the poppy seeds and headed out of the den. He walked quietly to the warriors' den.

Inside, he smelled Petalnose and Cherrytail. The two were talking about something in hushed voices.

"How's Clovertail taking it?" Petalnose asked.

"Not well," Cherrytail said. "And neither are Tinytail and Rockheart. Not even Sagefur can get Tinytail to talk. All they do is hunt. It's a good thing that Clovertail has kits to take care of or she would probably need Echosong by her side all the time."

Jaypaw walked in. "Petalnose," he called. "I've brought you some poppy. Echosong said that you were having trouble sleeping."

"Yes," Petalnose admitted.

"How can you not with Oscar's gang on the loose?" Cherrytail asked sourly. "If you ask me, Leafstar should round up the Clan and we should go attack."

Petalnose snorted. "Are you crazy? And risk _losing_ the entire Clan? You know as well as I do that there are way too many cats for us to fight. There are nearly ten cats that we _do_ know the names of. There are nearly thirty cats that we _don't_."

"I know," Cherrytail sighed. "But still. How can Leafstar just sit there and do nothing? Did you know that Lionpaw and Bearpaw disappeared last night?"

"What?" Petalnose exclaimed. "You're kidding!"

"She's not," Jaypaw murmured. He remembered the story that Echosong had told him. "They went out for a late night hunting trip and disappeared."

"I'm sorry, Jaypaw," Petalnose said quietly. "I really am."

"It's not your fault," Jaypaw said. _It's mine. I couldn't do anything to stop them,_ he thought.

"How's Hollypaw? She must be taking it pretty bad, too," Cherrytail said.

"She's fine," Jaypaw replied. _If you count not speaking and snapping at me whenever I try to talk to her and going on constant patrols with Sharpclaw fine._

"Well, I hope we get them back," Petalnose said. "Lionpaw, too."

"So do I," Jaypaw said. _I also hope that Hollypaw will get over whatever it is that's bothering her._

"Well," Cherrytail said. "I've got a hunting patrol to organize. Petalnose, you coming?"

"Sure," Petalnose said. "I'll come."

Jaypaw heard their pawsteps get fainter as they left. And then he was alone.

He walked out of the den and hurried for the apprentices' den. Whatever it was that was bothering her, Jaypaw suddenly longed for the companionship of his sister. Even moody Wolfpaw was preferable to this lonely emptiness that had taken the place of Lionpaw.

When he reached it he recognized the scents of Wolfpaw and Hollypaw.

"Where could he have gone?" Wolfpaw was asking anxiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hollypaw snapped. "He got taken by Oscar's gang." _They're talking about Bearpaw,_ Jaypaw realized.

"How can you just sit there?" Wolfpaw snarled. "Bearpaw is like my brother! And Lionpaw_is_ your brother! I can't believe you!"

"Shut up, Wolfpaw," Hollypaw muttered.

Jaypaw heard Wolfpaw leave the apprentices' den. "Oh, hey Jaypaw," said the normally sullen, quiet apprentice.

"Hey Wolfpaw," Jaypaw said. "I'm-"

"Are you going to collect herbs?" Wolfpaw asked. Without waiting for an answer he added, "Great. I need an excuse to get out of camp for a while."

The two apprentices headed for the camp entrance, but they were stopped when Sharpclaw stepped out of the warriors' den.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Echosong needs more marigold," Jaypaw said; glad to have a valid excuse for leaving the camp.

"Marigold grows on the forest border," Sharpclaw observed. "You should take a warrior with you. We don't need all of our apprentices," he paused. "_Disappearing_."

He seemed to think for a moment. "_I_ will come with you," the deputy said finally.

"No need, Sharpclaw," came a voice. It was Sparrowpelt. "I was just on my way to hunt, but I can come with them." Was that _distrust_ that Jaypaw heard in Sparrowpelt's voice?

Sharpclaw paused. "No, take out a hunting patrol," he said finally. "There's no need for you to come."

"Cherrytail's leading a patrol," Sparrowpelt pointed out.

"You will hunt and that's a order," Sharpclaw growled. "Will I have to take this up with Leafstar?"

"Very well," Sparrowpelt said. "Although I could hunt with these two…"

"No!" Sharpclaw snapped. "You're not coming and that's the end of it!" He turned and stalked toward the border.

"Be careful," Sparrowpelt murmured, and Jaypaw had a feeling that he didn't mean the border.

* * *

Lionpaw continued on, but he could feel eyes on him. Bearpaw seemed equally nervous. His smile had disappeared and he paced back and forth anxiously whenever they lost the trail.

"Calm down," Lionpaw murmured. "There's no need to alert them to the fact that we _know_ that they're there."

"But we don't," Bearpaw growled. He sat down. "This is hopeless. We're just wandering. How do we know that this trail doesn't lead us into a trap?"

"We don't," Lionpaw said. "But we have to find Bouncefoot."

"What if we don't?" Bearpaw asked. "What if we get caught by Oscar's gang? And who knows what Sharpclaw does here? What if he's secretly working for Oscar? What if Oscar is secretly working for Sharpclaw?"

"Will you calm down?" Lionpaw asked.

"How can I calm down when we're on _Oscar's_ territory?" Bearpaw demanded.

Lionpaw sighed. "I guess you're right," he said. "But if you freak out your fear scent will draw Oscar's gang straight to us. Do you _want_ to get caught?"

It seemed that those were the magic words because a dark brown tabby form leaped out at them.

**A/N: I couldn't resist. So? How was it? Btw, DUN DUN DUN… lol.**


	8. Chapter 6

Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight 

**Chapter 6**

Lionpaw's eyes widened. He lashed out, claws unsheathed. "Get away!" he yelled at his attacker. "You have no business here!"

The other cat, who Lionpaw now recognized as a tom, snarled, and bared his teeth. He raked his claws across Lionpaw's face. Lionpaw stumbled back, his eyes temporarily blinded by blood.

Bearpaw leaped in. "Stay away from him!" he snarled, and lashed out at the tom's face, claws unsheathed.

Seeing Bearpaw, the tom stopped, his eyes wide with shock. Bearpaw's claws cut open his nose. The tom yowled in pain.

"Stop!" he said. "Don't attack! I know you!"

Bearpaw growled. Lionpaw stood up, the blood no longer streaming past his eyes. "How do you know him?" he demanded.

"Well, I don't know him in particular, but I know his parents," the tom explained.

"What do you know about them?" Bearpaw demanded. "Where are they? What have you done to them?"

"Nothing!" the tom said. "I haven't done anything! But I know who they are. You look just like your father, but you have Leafstar's amber eyes. Yes, I know Leafstar, and Sharpclaw. My name is Hutch, but you may know me as Shortwhisker."

"Shortwhisker!" Bearpaw exclaimed.

"But Sparrowpelt told us you were a kittypet!" Lionpaw said. "He said you left the Clan! What are you doing here?"

"I've joined Oscar," Hutch explained. "No, you don't understand!" he added when Bearpaw unsheathed his claws. "Oscar isn't really evil! He's just doing something to make a name for himself, and us! He's tired of kittypets and rogues being treated like scum." He bared his teeth in the beginnings of a snarl. "Especially by former kittypets like Petalnose and Sparrowpelt. And the rogues are tired of scum like Leafstar treating us like dirt." He spat on the ground by Bearpaw's feet.

"You don't know anything!" Bearpaw snarled. "You're a traitor! You joined the Clan, and left because you were scared of _rats_! Pathetic, tiny creatures that can't do anything to a _properly_ trained cat! And now you've joined with Oscar! You kidnapped Bouncefoot! One of your former Clan mates! How_ dare_ you?!"

Hutch growled. "I _am_ a properly trained cat," he said. "Oscar brought in rogues, and the rogues taught us to fight and hunt. That pathetic Bouncefoot didn't stand a chance anyway." He looked up, grinning evilly. "It seems you have a traitor in your midst. We found the scents of Sharpclaw and another cat all around him."

Bearpaw and Lionpaw exchanged a glance.

Lionpaw turned back to Hutch. "Please," he said. "Show a little bit of respect to your former Clan mate. Bouncefoot's injury was not meant to be, and neither was this. Just take us to your camp."

"Oh, I'll take you to the camp all right," Hutch said. "And straight to Oscar after that."

Jaypaw brushed his paw through the area. "Do you see any?" he asked Wolfpaw.

"I dunno. What's it look like?" Wolfpaw asked. Jaypaw described it to him. "No," he said.

Jaypaw held his head low, pretending to sniff around for the scent of marigold. As he did, he whispered, "What's Sharpclaw doing?"

"Staring right at us like he's trying to figure out the best way to get us across the border," Wolfpaw murmured. He turned back to Jaypaw. "I don't like this. Maybe we should have taken Echosong with us."

Jaypaw shook his head. "No," he said. "Echosong was busy. And I don't trust Sharpclaw, either. Remember Sparrowpelt's warning."

Jaypaw could feel the anxiety rolling off of Wolfpaw in waves. "But don't you see? This is where Bouncefoot disappeared. I can smell him, faintly, and there's blood over there. And I can smell Lionpaw and Bearpaw. Something weird's going on. And I don't like the way Sharpclaw's looking at us."

"Calm down," Jaypaw snapped. "Now, tell me. Does Sharpclaw know what marigold looks like?"

"No, I don't think so," Wolfpaw said tentatively. "Sharpclaw never goes out to help gather herbs. Echosong usually goes out by herself. Nobody would _dare_ push themselves into a patrol with her. She's… everyone respects her. If she told the entire Clan to stop breathing, they would."

"Well, that's all very interesting," Jaypaw said calmly. "Now, grab some of that over there." He gestured toward a bush not far away. "And I'll grab some of this."

"Is that marigold?" Wolfpaw asked curiously.

"No," Jaypaw said. "But Sharpclaw doesn't need to know that, does he?"

"You're right," Wolfpaw said uneasily. "I don't like lying to him though…"

"Oh stop worrying," Jaypaw snapped. "Would you rather be caught out here on the border, alone, and with no one around to help? The closest cat is probably in camp."

"Alright," Wolfpaw said. "I'll do what you want. But I still don't like it."

"Just do it!" Jaypaw said. "We don't have all day!" Then he bent down and ripped some of the whatever-it-was out of the ground. Wolfpaw hurried over and grabbed some of the other-whatever-it-was off of the bush.

"Okay," Jaypaw said, walking over to Sharpclaw. "We've got enough. I think we can go back now."

"Why would we go back?" Sharpclaw asked. "I think the two of you should stay here. It doesn't look like you got very much."

"Uh, thanks," Jaypaw said. "But Echosong said that she wanted to uh… teach me some battle techniques."

"To a _blind medicine cat?_" Sharpclaw said doubtfully.

"Yes," Jaypaw growled. "To a blind medicine cat. Even cats who can't see and medicine cats need to know how to defend themselves."

Sharpclaw muttered something. "And you?" he turned to Wolfpaw. "I guess you have something you need to do as well?"

"Yes," Wolfpaw said. "Mintpelt said she would take me on a hunting patrol."

"Funny," Sharpclaw said. "Neither of your mentors told me that."

"It isn't your business to know what everyone is doing and when," Jaypaw snapped. "The only cats to who it matters are our mentors and us."

"Fine," Sharpclaw said. "Let's go." He turned, and with a swish of his tail he led the way back to camp.

Sparrowpelt was sharing tongues with Cherrytail in the clearing at the bottom of the gorge. When Jaypaw and Wolfpaw approached, he scrambled up and hurried over.

"Good, you're back," Sparrowpelt said. "Leafstar wants to speak with you two. Myself, as well."

"I'll be there in a moment," Sharpclaw said.

"No, Sharpclaw," Sparrowpelt said, an air of… something. Maybe, fear? Worry? Anyway, there was something in his voice as he spoke that caused Jaypaw to _know_ that something had happened to make the brave warrior lose his faith in Sharpclaw. "Leafstar only wants to speak with myself and the apprentices."

"I'll fetch Hollypaw," Sharpclaw growled impatiently.

"No, not Hollypaw," Sparrowpelt said urgently. "Just myself and _these_ two apprentices."

"Fine!" the deputy snapped. "Just… go!" He turned and stalked off.

"Come on," Sparrowpelt said. "Leafstar wants to speak with us, and soon."

As the three hurried up the slope to Leafstar's den, Jaypaw probed Sparrowpelt's mind. _Sharpclaw had better stay away from them. And if I see him come within twenty pawsteps of Hollypaw I'll have his tail!_

Jaypaw nearly stopped in his tracks.

_What was going on?_

Lionpaw leaped at Hutch. "Get away!" he snarled. He lashed out with one paw, attempting to get his opponent's paws out from under them. Hutch anticipated the attack though, and reared back on his back paws.

Lionpaw leaped out of the way. Bearpaw, who was behind Hutch, swept the other tom's hind legs out from under him. Hutch fell and turned, attempting to claw Bearpaw's face. He fell on his back.

The two apprentices leaped on him. Lionpaw held down the larger tom while Bearpaw stood over him, glaring.

"Leave now," Bearpaw said. "And we won't kill you. Bring us to your camp, and we may just help you."

"I don't need help!" Hutch snarled. "Oscar gives us all the help we need and more! He's helped us to earn some respect!"

"Respect?!" Lionpaw exclaimed. "You aren't respected! You're hated and feared! Is that what you wanted? Is that what you though would happen? The kits are _scared_ of you, and the Clan _hates_ you. Maybe not you specifically, but the entire gang! Did Oscar tell you about that?"

Hutch stared at him, his face astonished. He shook himself out of it.

"Feared and hated is better than treated like scum!" the tabby snarled. "At least Leafstar and the rest of that pathetic Clan are leaving us alone! It was by pure chance that we stumbled across Bouncefoot."

"Oh really," Lionpaw said dryly. "So you don't have an inside worker? You don't have someone giving you all of the secrets?"

"Of course not!" Hutch snapped. "Who would we have? A pathetic apprentice like you?"

That stopped Lionpaw. He stood still, staring directly at Hutch. What did he know about Sharpclaw and Hollypaw?

_Did_ Hollypaw have something to do with this?

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight**

**Chapter 7**

Jaypaw followed Sparrowpelt as they hurried up the slope. What was going on? Why was Sparrowpelt so anxious about Sharpclaw? And what was it about Hollypaw that Sparrowpelt wanted to keep Sharpclaw away from her?

Jaypaw hurried after the warrior, Wolfpaw stumbling by his side. _He's blinder than I am_, Jaypaw realized. Jaypaw might be blind literally, but he was also a medicine cat. He knew more than Wolfpaw did. Also, with his "mind-probing" thing, Jaypaw could find out anything.

Right now, anxiety was pouring off of Sparrowpelt. That, and nervousness. Jaypaw shook his head and hurried after the warrior. Abruptly, Sparrowpelt swerved, and Jaypaw and Wolfpaw with him. "Watch where you're going!" someone called. Jaypaw thought it was Cherrytail.

Finally, they reached Leafstar's den. The she-cat was in the middle of her den, pacing. Anxiety poured off of the SkyClan leader like water on a RiverClan warrior's pelt.

"Leafstar," Sparrowpelt called warily. "I'm here. I have Jaypaw and Wolfpaw with me."

Leafstar looked up. "Good," she said. "Come in."

Jaypaw followed Sparrowpelt in, with Wolfpaw at his side. The young tom was obviously scared out of his wits. Jaypaw could barely focus on his own thoughts. That's how loud Wolfpaw was.

"Sit down," Leafstar said quietly, her shaky voice startling Jaypaw back to reality. "I have something to tell you."

"This has to do with Lionpaw and Bearpaw, doesn't it," Jaypaw said. He kept his voice level and calm. "Bouncefoot, too. And it has to do with Sharpclaw and Hollypaw."

"How do you know that?" Leafstar asked, her voice startled. "Did someone tell you?"

"No," Jaypaw said. "But Sparrowpelt told Sharpclaw not to come and not to send Hollypaw. You only want to speak with Wolfpaw and myself, and we are both brothers to the missing apprentices. Well, adopted brother, in Wolfpaw's case."

Leafstar sat in stunned silence, staring at him.

"You're right of course," she said finally. "This has everything to do with them."

"Well are you going to tell us what's going on, or are you going to sit here forever and talk about nonsense?" Jaypaw snapped.

"Be nice," Sparrowpelt murmured.

"I…" Leafstar trailed off. "Let me first tell you Lionpaw's version of events."

"What does –"

"No, Jaypaw," Leafstar cut in. "Just listen." Jaypaw lapsed into reluctant silence.

"Lionpaw and Bearpaw came to me a few days ago, just hours after Bouncefoot's disappearance. The two had been discussing different things that may have happened to Bouncefoot. Lionpaw came up with this." Jaypaw felt Leafstar's eyes on him. He didn't have to see to know that there was sadness in her eyes. "Lionpaw had seen Sharpclaw and Hollypaw take Bouncefoot on dawn patrol. However, when they returned, Bouncefoot wasn't with them. Lionpaw didn't think anything of it at the time, but then he realized that Bouncefoot was gone."

Sparrowpelt took over here. "Lionpaw thought that Sharpclaw and Hollypaw had attacked Bouncefoot when he wasn't looking. Lionpaw also thought that they had left him out there for Oscar's gang."

"Wait a second," Jaypaw said, breaking in. "_Lionpaw_ thought that Hollypaw did it?"

"Yes," Leafstar said quietly. "I know that it's hard to believe. I suppose that the three of you were quite close in ThunderClan, but I can't be the only one to notice that Hollypaw has shown hostility and reluctance to train. In my time as SkyClan leader I have never seen an apprentice that _doesn't_ want to train."

"Hollypaw was never that way before," Jaypaw whispered.

He felt Leafstar's eyes on him. He could feel the sympathy she had in her eyes.

Jaypaw had no use for it.

"I don't need your sympathy," he snapped, looking up. "Hollypaw is my Clanmate. If indeed she did this, that's all she is."

"That's a bit harsh," Leafstar said.

"I don't care," Jaypaw said. "If she did this, she's as bad as Tigerstar."

He felt three pairs of curious eyes on him.

"Bad analogy," he muttered. "Think of it this way. If Hollypaw left Bouncefoot out there for Oscar's gang, she might as well be dead to me."

Leafstar sighed. "The relations in between families are not my problem. If you wish to act this way around Hollypaw it is of no concern of mine."

"What happened next?" Wolfpaw's voice was shaky, and he was obviously scared. Jaypaw could feel the fear coming off him in waves, nearly knocking Jaypaw off his paws.

"Right, the next part of the story," Leafstar said. "At first I disagreed with Lionpaw. I thought that it was impossible that my deputy had done something like this. But Lionpaw showed me that it was the only possible thing that could have happened. I finally agreed, and Lionpaw and Bearpaw volunteered to find Bouncefoot."

"And you let them." It was not a question. "You let them go out to find a lost warrior, in a forest that has only one friend, who could be dead!" Jaypaw let his voice slide up, so that he was yelling. "How could you do this! Lionpaw is… He… You…" Jaypaw ran out of fuel, his voice spiraling down.

"Do you think I wanted to let them go?" Leafstar's voice was angry, and she too was yelling. "Bearpaw is my son! He accused his own father, the_deputy_, of attacking one of my warriors and leaving him for Oscar's gang! I wouldn't have let him go if I hadn't known how much he looked up to him!"

"My father saw his father killed." Jaypaw kept all emotion out of his voice. "In my family, fathers are almost never trusted."

"Firestar is your father's mother," Leafstar said. "If- "

"I said almost," Jaypaw interrupted. He stood up.

"What are you doing?" Leafstar asked. "I'm not done."

"It doesn't matter," Jaypaw said. "I know the rest."

"How? Did someone tell you?"

Jaypaw stopped at the entrance to the cave. He turned.

"Yes. Someone did. Even if you didn't trust the medicine cat apprentice enough to tell him about this, Lionpaw did. He told me. And he is my brother. I won't forget this Leafstar."

* * *

Lionpaw glanced over at Bearpaw. He met his friend's eyes. He was sure that the fear in Bearpaw's eyes was reflected in his own.

"What do we do?" Bearpaw whispered.

"I don't know," Lionpaw replied. "But we-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Hutch snapped. He turned, glaring. "You better be quiet when we get in here."

Lionpaw flashed an alarmed glance at Bearpaw. His eyes widened.

"We're at the camp?" Bearpaw asked, his voice wary.

"Of course we are," Hutch snapped. "Come on."

Hutch pushed through the undergrowth and into a small clearing with makeshift nests scattered across the ground. A large rock stood near the back of the clearing. A small nest of moss lay below.

"This is a camp?" Bearpaw asked, his voice now surprised.

"What does it look like?" Hutch snapped again.

"Where are the dens?" Bearpaw asked, looking around.

"We didn't have time to make them." Hutch now looked irritable. "Just-"

"What about rain?"

"Shut up!" Hutch snapped. He looked around, muttering. "Where is everyone?"

Lionpaw blinked as he realized what looked so wrong about the camp, other than the lack of dens.

It was deserted.

Jaypaw woke to Echosong nudging him, hard.

"Jaypaw, wake up!" Echosong's voice was loud in his ear.

"I'm awake," he muttered. "What's going on?"

"Oscar and his gang are heading for the camp! Mintpelt and Cherrytail just got back from a patrol and they saw him with the rest of them."

Jaypaw shook his head and stood up. "What do we need to do?"

"Grab all of the herbs you can," Echosong said. "We can make several trips, but we don't have that long. Hurry!"

Jaypaw got up, still shaking fogginess from his head. When finally his head was cleared, he sprinted over to where Echosong stored the herbs and reached for mousebile soaked moss.

"Leave that!" Echosong called. "Grab the marigold! More mousebile can be collected, but we're going to need every last leaf of that marigold. Hurry up!"

Jaypaw snatched up the marigold and turned to run from the den.

"Head for the abandoned Twoleg nest!" Echosong called. "The rats are gone! There's nothing to worry about!"

Jaypaw nodded and sprinted toward the Twoleg nest. His paws and legs ached by the time he reached it. On his way back he met Cherrytail, Mintpelt, and Wolfpaw also carrying herbs in their jaws.

It took more trips than Jaypaw cared to remember to carry all of the herbs needed to the Twoleg nest. He nearly collapsed when he finally reached it with his last bundle.

"That's all we need," Echosong said. Jaypaw could feel her eyes staring at him critically. Finally she sighed. "Here." She pushed a bundle of herbs toward him. "Eat this. It'll wake you up a bit. Eat something. Cherrytail brought us some fresh-kill." As he ate the herbs and fresh-kill, Jaypaw could feel Echosong watching him.

He looked up when he was done. "Thanks," he muttered.

Echosong chuckled. "I hope you remember your battle training," she said.

"Enough of it," Jaypaw replied.

"Good," Echosong whispered. "We'll need it."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I don't normally include AN's in SOB, as you can tell, but I couldn't resist. MAJOR CLIFFIE! Anyway, how was it? R & R!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight**

**Chapter 8**

Lionpaw looked over at Bearpaw. The other apprentice met his eyes. Lionpaw gave a tiny nod, so small that even if Hutch had been looking right at them he probably wouldn't have noticed.

But Hutch wasn't looking at them. He was looking around the deserted camp. "Where is everyone?" he muttered. Then, louder, he called, "Ice! Bella! Tangle!" He looked around, seeming not to understand it. "Where is everyone?" he repeated.

Lionpaw shared a glance with Bearpaw. His friend's eyes were asking permission. "Wait," Lionpaw whispered. "I have a plan."

Hutch whirled around, as if he had heard Lionpaw. His eyes narrowed as they fell on Lionpaw.

"What do you know about this?" the former SkyClan warrior hissed, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"Nothing," Lionpaw said coolly.

"Of course not," Hutch hissed. "Why would you?" And then he was on top of Lionpaw, pinning him down so that he was unable to squirm even an inch. Bearpaw shot him a look full of fear. Lionpaw shook his head.

"What do you know?" Hutch was practically yelling as he demanded answers.

"I know where you'll be able to find out more," Lionpaw said quietly, trying with all his might not to rip the nose off of the angry loner.

Hutch opened his mouth to yell again, then stopped short. "Where?" he asked curtly.

"Go to the SkyClan warrior Sharpclaw. He'll be able to tell you more." Lionpaw hoped that he wasn't making a mistake by sending the vicious loner to speak with the deputy.

Hutch hesitated, looking torn. His green eyes rested on Lionpaw, then moved to Bearpaw.

"You have to trust us!" Bearpaw said desperately. "Think about what you owe my mother! If you let us go you'll be repaying that debt! Please, Shortwhisker!"

Hutch flinched, but he didn't move. "It's been a long time since anyone called me that," he whispered. He looked back at Lionpaw, then looked at Bearpaw again. "You're right of course. I owe your mother more than I can repay…" His voice trailed off.

He looked back at Lionpaw, then stepped back, taking his paws off of Lionpaw. Lionpaw sprung up, shaking dirt from his pelt.

"We won't forget this Hutch," Lionpaw said thankfully.

"Don't mention it," Hutch muttered. "I mean it." He smiled briefly, and then his face turned serious again. "If you mention this to anyone…" He trailed off menacingly, his eyes glaring at Lionpaw.

"We won't," Lionpaw promised. "And thank you."

Hutch nodded, and stepped back. Then he turned and raced through the entrance to the camp and out into the forest.

"What do we do now?" Bearpaw asked, turning to Lionpaw.

Lionpaw turned to his friend. "We look for Bouncefoot."

* * *

Jaypaw tensed next to his mentor, wishing that he could see what was coming. Then again, he didn't really want to know…

Echosong was silent, not saying anything. Her thoughts though, were a jumble of insane ramblings and frantic thoughts.

_Jaypaw needs to be— I need to get— I hope we— This won't end –_

Jaypaw finally pulled away, not wanting to go insane from her more than slightly insane thoughts. Anxiety, nervousness, and weariness poured off his mentor. Jaypaw yawned, tired.

"Don't go to sleep," Echosong warned. "We need you awake and ready. Oscar's gang could get here at any time."

"I know that," Jaypaw snapped. "I'm not stupid." Yet he couldn't help but feel nervous, and not just for himself. Where was Lionpaw? Surely it wouldn't have taken this long to find Oscar's camp? Shouldn't he and Bearpaw be back by now?

Anxiety pricked at his paws as he realized that he hadn't once thought of his sister. She too could get hurt in this battle. And what if Lionpaw and Bearpaw showed up and got hurt? This was too dangerous. This was way, _way_ too dangerous.

"Oscar's gang is here," Echosong said suddenly. "I can see him from here. He's going forward to speak with Leafstar." She paused. "Things look okay—No, never mind. Oscar just attacked Leafstar." In a lower voice, she added, "It's starting."

Jaypaw suddenly yearned to sleep. It was the only way he would be able to see what was going on. He needed to be able to see Hollypaw, and to see if Lionpaw and Bearpaw showed up. He needed to make sure that Leafstar and the other warriors were okay. He wanted to scream with frustration at his blindness. Why was he destined to be stuck with this curse?!

He didn't say anything though. He simply sat there, listening to Echosong's narration.

"Rockheart and Sagefur have a young one, apprentice age, cornered. Sparrowpelt is helping Leafstar. Sharpclaw… Sharpclaw has another a tabby tom pinned down, but it doesn't look like he's attacking. It looks like he's… talking to him." Echosong's voice was colored with surprise.

Sharpclaw… Jaypaw's paws pricked with danger. The SkyClan deputy couldn't be up to anything good, especially if he wasn't attacking the tom. Jaypaw yearned to be able to hear what he was saying.

"Leafstar and Sparrowpelt have fought off Oscar," Echosong continued. "It looks like they've chased him off, for now. No, I was right. He's circling around, going for Patchfoot. Nice one! Mintpelt and Tinytail ganged up. They've got him."

"What about Hollypaw?" Jaypaw asked worriedly.

"Hollypaw, Hollypaw…" Echosong murmured. "Oh, there she is. She and Wolfpaw are fighting a white tom. It looks like Ice, Oscar's 'deputy.' They're doing a pretty good job of it, too. Now, let's see… Oh!"

"What is it?" Jaypaw demanded. "What happened?"

"Leafstar's down," Echosong murmured. "It looks like she's losing a life."

"How many will she have left?" Jaypaw asked. It was a medicine cat's business to know how many lives his or her leader had left.

"Seven," Echosong said. "She lost one a couple of seasons ago, chasing a badger off our territory."

Jaypaw nodded, unsure whether to be reassured that Leafstar had so many lives left, or scared that she could lose them so easily.

"She's okay though," Echosong said. "Sparrowpelt is guarding her. Now, why isn't Sharpclaw doing that? Oh, that's why. He's helping Hollypaw and Wolfpaw chase off Ice."

"Jaypaw," a voice whispered. Jaypaw whipped his head around, but there was nothing. He took a deep breath, drawing the air over his scent glands. A strange scent hit his mouth. Spottedleaf!

"Spottedleaf?" he murmured, hoping Echosong wouldn't hear him.

"I am here Jaypaw," he heard the pretty medicine cat murmur. "Do you wish to see the battle?"

"Of course!" Jaypaw whispered, offended.

"I can help you," Spottedleaf said. "Close your eyes." Jaypaw did as he was told.

"Open them." Jaypaw opened his eyes and looked around. He certainly could see, but he wasn't in his own body. He could see himself sitting by Echosong, tense and scared. The medicine cat was sweeping the battle with her eyes.

"Come Jaypaw," Spottedleaf said. Turning, Jaypaw realized that she was sitting just a few pawsteps away from him. "Your brother needs your help."

"Lionpaw?" Jaypaw's voice grew shrill with anxiety. "Is he okay? Did he get hurt?"

"No, Jaypaw," Spottedleaf said. "But he needs help finding Bouncefoot."

"Then he found the camp!" Jaypaw exclaimed. "He is okay, right?"

"Of course," the pretty tortoiseshell said. "I wouldn't lie to you. Now come. We must find Lionpaw. He doesn't know where Oscar has hidden Bouncefoot."

Jaypaw nodded, and took off after Spottedleaf. It seemed that they had taken only a few steps before they were in the forest. All around them were huge, looming trees that enclosed them on all sides. These weren't trees like the trees of the ThunderClan forest. These trees seemed to be waiting for him to make one wrong move, to step a little bit too close. Jaypaw gulped, and hurried after Spottedleaf.

"This way, Jaypaw!" the StarClan she-cat called over her shoulder.

Jaypaw sped up, running after her.

Soon they found the camp. It was surrounded on all sides by thick bramble bushes. It looked impenetrable, but Spottedleaf pushed through without suffering any harm, so Jaypaw hurried after her.

Inside, Lionpaw and Bearpaw were running from nest to nest, sniffing to find any traces of Bouncefoot's scent. "Bouncefoot!" they called every now and then.

Jaypaw turned to Spottedleaf. "What do we do?" he wailed. "What _can_ we do?"

Spottedleaf looked at him through serious amber eyes. "Go to Lionpaw. Tell him that you know where Bouncefoot is. Then follow me. Lionpaw will follow you."

Jaypaw nodded and sprinted over to his brother. "Lionpaw," he said. No response. Jaypaw's tabby brother continued to sniff the air and call Bouncefoot's name.

"Lionpaw," Jaypaw tried again, a little louder. Still no response. "_Lionpaw!_"

Lionpaw's head snapped up. "Jaypaw?" he asked incredulously. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Jaypaw said. "Follow me. I know where Bouncefoot is. Can you see me?"

"Yeah," Lionpaw said, "But why are you here? And how do you know where to find Bouncefoot?"

"It doesn't matter," Jaypaw said. "Just hurry. We need to find him _now_. There's a battle going on, and Leafstar lost a life."

Lionpaw's eyes flashed with anger. "I'll rip whoever did it to shreds! But first we have to find Bouncefoot. Let's go!"

Jaypaw turned and ran over to Spottedleaf. "We're ready," he said. Spottedleaf nodded, and sprinted off into the undergrowth.

Jaypaw took off after her, with Lionpaw and Bearpaw behind him. They ran through the undergrowth, jumping over fallen logs, weaving around trees, and avoiding huge rocks.

Finally, they reached where a small den had been dug into the ground. Bouncefoot's scent wafted out from it, mixed with the scents of blood and sickness.

"He's hurt," Jaypaw murmured to Spottedleaf.

The medicine cat nodded solemnly. "Tell Lionpaw to get him out," she instructed. Jaypaw relayed the order, and his brother and Bearpaw disappeared into the den to grab him out.

They came back with the ginger warrior hanging from their jaws. Both of them looked as if they were carrying the heaviest thing in the world. Every movement made Bouncefoot moan in pain. His leg was trailing behind him, dripping in blood. His fur was matted with sweat and dried blood, and the fur around the injury on his leg was caked with the stuff.

"We need to get him back to Echosong," Jaypaw said. He turned to Spottedleaf. "Can you take all of us back to the battle?"

Spottedleaf contemplated for a moment. "I should be able to," she said slowly. "It shouldn't be too hard."

Then she took a step, as did Jaypaw. Lionpaw and Bearpaw did as well.

Suddenly they were on the cliff again, staring down on the battle. Jaypaw looked up at Spottedleaf.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you so much."

"It wasn't a problem," Spottedleaf said. "Now you must return to your own body. Open your eyes, Jaypaw."

Jaypaw opened his eyes, and he couldn't see anything. Darkness settled down on him again. Jaypaw stood up and turned, tasting the air. Sure enough, Lionpaw and Bearpaw were standing there, with Bouncefoot's scent mingling with theirs.

"Echosong," Jaypaw said. He felt the medicine cat's stare on him. "Lionpaw and Bearpaw are back."

"What?" Echosong gasped, and Jaypaw knew that she had turned and seen the two apprentices and Bouncefoot.

"Oh! Jaypaw, come help me," Echosong said. Jaypaw hurried over, a bundle of the herbs he thought they'd need in his jaws.

"Marigold," Echosong said. Jaypaw pushed the leaves toward her, and the cobwebs, and the other herbs after she asked for them.

"That should be enough for now," Echosong said finally. "He should rest."

Jaypaw nodded, and stepped back. Lionpaw walked over to him.

"You're shaking," Lionpaw said with surprise. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," Jaypaw muttered. "I'm fine."

"Get some sleep," Echosong advised. "Lionpaw and Bearpaw are here now. We'll wake you up if the fight gets too close.

Jaypaw nodded, and soon fell asleep.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight **

**Chapter 9**

Lionpaw lay down next to his brother, with Bearpaw on his other side. Bouncefoot was lying by Echosong, who was watching over him while he slept.

Lionpaw yawned. He was tired. He'd barely slept wince he and Bearpaw had left to find Bouncefoot, and finally he was going to be able to sleep. He lay his head down on his paws, taking comfort in the fact that there were _two_ pelts pressed against his. But the pelt on his right was ginger, not black. Hollypaw should be sleeping with them too…

Lionpaw pushed that thought away and quickly fell asleep. In his sleep, he drifted, and he found himself standing next to Jaypaw and Bearpaw in a forest he didn't recognize.

He looked around him, blinking in surprise. "Where are we?" he asked.

Jaypaw's head whipped around, and he frowned. "What are you two doing here?"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" Lionpaw asked. "What is this place?"

"This is StarClan's territory," Jaypaw said quietly, looking around him. He sat down. "I meet with Spottedleaf here sometimes."

"Who's Spottedleaf?" Bearpaw asked, sounding confused.

"Spottedleaf used to be the medicine cat for ThunderClan," Lionpaw said. "A really long time ago."

"Oh." Bearpaw fell silent. Then he whispered so that only Lionpaw could hear, "Why are _we_ here? Jaypaw's the medicine cat apprentice, not us."

Lionpaw shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe StarClan wants to talk to us."

Suddenly, a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat appeared. "Welcome Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Bearpaw," she said. Her voice was like honey, and she smelled beautiful.

"That's Spottedleaf," Jaypaw whispered.

"H-h-hello," Lionpaw stammered.

Spottedleaf smiled. "No need to be so formal Lionpaw," she said. "You are here because I brought you here. I wanted to say thank you." She looked over at Bearpaw. "To both of you. All of StarClan thanks you for saving Bouncefoot from Oscar and his gang."

"But Spottedleaf," Lionpaw said, confused. "Shouldn't you be watching over ThunderClan? Bouncefoot is from SkyClan."

"Yes," Spottedleaf said. "But the blood of SkyClan runs in the veins of all cats, especially ThunderClan. Many SkyClan kits were left with ThunderClan when SkyClan was driven out. The blood of SkyClan may even run in Firestar's veins."

"But Firestar was a kittypet!" Lionpaw exclaimed. "How could he have Clan blood?"

"Because some of those kits were taken by Twolegs," Spottedleaf replied. "And don't worry, ThunderClan is not alone. There are many cats in StarClan, and we all watch over all the Clans. A threat to one Clan is a threat to all the Clans, even if that Clan is SkyClan."

Lionpaw glanced over at Jaypaw. "If… If you're from StarClan, then… wouldn't you be able to tell us how to get home?"

Spottedleaf shook her head sadly. "No, I'm sorry. StarClan does hunt in all skies. There are parts, such as the area between SkyClan's territory and ThunderClan's territory, that we do not know if cats live there at all."

Lionpaw looked away. "I guess I was expecting that," he said quietly. He looked back at Spottedleaf. "Does… does that mean that we'll have to stay with SkyClan forever?"

"Yes, Lionpaw, it does," the former medicine cat said. "But you will all make wonderful SkyClan warriors, and medicine cat," she added with a nod at Jaypaw.

"But now I must go," she continued. "Goodbye Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Bearpaw. May StarClan go with you."

"May StarClan go with you," Jaypaw echoed.

Lionpaw blinked open his eyes. It was nearly sun-high. When he'd fallen asleep, the sun had been about halfway between sun-high and sunrise.

Lionpaw looked around him. Jaypaw and Bearpaw were stirring as well. Echosong had a bundle of moss and was laying it in front of Bouncefoot. It was soaking wet.

"Drink some," Echosong instructed quietly. "It'll help."

Bouncefoot reached out and sucked some of the moisture from the moss, and then he sat back, whimpering in pain. His leg looked terrible. The cut had been cleaned. Lionpaw heaved himself up and walked over to Echosong, who was watching Bouncefoot with concern.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked quietly.

Echosong shook her head. "He needs feverfew. His fever is far too high. I should have sent Jaypaw to get some when I had the chance." She sighed. "And some more marigold and poppy seeds would be helpful."

"His leg's infected." Lionpaw turned. It was Jaypaw.

"I think there was some horsetail nearby," his brother continued. "I'll go get some."

"Thank you Jaypaw," Echosong said. "Lionpaw, Bearpaw, would you mind going with him?"

Bearpaw was up now, too. He shook his head. "Of course not, Echosong," he said. "We'll be right back."

Jaypaw led them over to the horsetail and showed them how to collect it.

"We only need the leaves," he said. "The leaves are great for helping infections."

Lionpaw and Bearpaw both collected as much of the horsetail as they could. Once they had collected as much as possible, the three of them walked back over to Echosong and lay down the herbs in front of her.

"All right," Echosong said. "Jaypaw, help me make a new poultice." She walked over to Bouncefoot's leg and inspected it. "Goldenrod, marigold, and horsetail, I think." She raised her head to look at Jaypaw. "Did you find any feverfew?"

Jaypaw nodded. "It's right here." He nudged the leaves with his paw.

"All right," Echosong said. "We'll give him some poppy seeds and feverfew as well." She nodded to Lionpaw and Bearpaw. "Thank you," she said.

"It was no trouble," Lionpaw said.

Bearpaw sighed, and lay down. Lionpaw walked over and sat next to him. He glanced over the edge of the cliff they sat on. Suddenly, he sprung up.

"Hey, the battle's over!" he exclaimed. Bearpaw whipped around.

"He's right!" he said. "Look! There's Cherrytail! She's coming this way!"

And indeed she was. The tortoiseshell figure was easy to spot against the rocks. She neared them, and then sprung lithely up the cliff until she reached them.

"Hey, Lionpaw, Bearpaw!" she said, blinking in surprise. "I thought Oscar and his gang had gotten you!"

Lionpaw shook his head. "No. We left to find Bouncefoot." He gestured with his tail toward where Bouncefoot lay. Jaypaw and Echosong were working on the poultice nearby.

"Hey that's great," Cherrytail said. "Look, the battle's over, and Leafstar wants everyone back in camp. She wants to do a head count to make sure everyone pulled through."

"Hang on," Lionpaw said. "Let me ask Echosong if Bouncefoot is able to travel yet." Cherrytail nodded.

"I'll wait here," she said.

Lionpaw ran over to Echosong. "Hey Echosong!" he called. "The battle's over! Cherrytail says that Leafstar wants everyone back in camp."

"We shouldn't move Bouncefoot yet," the medicine cat said worriedly. "I don't want to aggravate his injury."

"We have to move him Echosong," Jaypaw said quietly. "He needs better care than he can get here. Besides, we'll be closer to water back in camp."

Echosong sighed. "You're right. But we'll need a few warriors to carry him."

Lionpaw nodded. "I'll go tell Cherrytail," he said, and ran back over to Cherrytail. He told her what Echosong had said, and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll ask if Sparrowpelt and Sharpclaw can help." She shot a glance over at Bouncefoot. "Although we might need Patchfoot too."

Lionpaw nodded. "Okay. Well… Bearpaw and I will come back with you."

Cherrytail nodded. "Okay. Come on. We need to get back to camp as quickly as possible."

The three of them ran back to camp, where Leafstar was trying to calm everyone down.

"Please! SkyClan, calm down!" she called. Suddenly she caught sight of Lionpaw and the others.

"Bearpaw!" Lionpaw turned. It was Wolfpaw. The gray apprentice was barreling toward his adopted brother. He crashed into Bearpaw at full speed, sending the ginger apprentice crashing into Lionpaw.

"Get off, Wolfpaw!" Bearpaw said, laughing and pushing his brother off of him. "You're insane!"

"Where were you?" Wolfpaw demanded as Lionpaw got up, shaking his pelt. "Hollypaw and I-" He broke off as Hollypaw herself walked up. She stood in front of Lionpaw staring him in the eyes.

Lionpaw met his sister's green gaze. She stared right back at him.

"You're an idiot," she stated. Lionpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked quietly so that only Hollypaw could hear him. "Because I went to get Bouncefoot back, or because I learned too much about you and Sharpclaw?"

Hollypaw's eyes narrowed. "Sharpclaw is the deputy. I'm trying to learn all that I can so that I can become the best warrior I can be."

Lionpaw didn't say anything for a moment. "Maybe that's true," he murmured. "And maybe you set Bouncefoot up."

Hollypaw snarled. "We did not!" she hissed.

"Lionpaw! Bearpaw!" Lionpaw turned, breaking the staring contest. Leafstar was now hurrying toward them.

"Did you find Bouncefoot?" she asked, breathless.

Lionpaw nodded. "Echosong and Jaypaw are with him. Echosong thought that Sparrowpelt and Patchfoot could help carry Bouncefoot back. Jaypaw says his leg is infected." He was careful to leave Sharpclaw's name out of the mix.

Leafstar nodded. "Sparrowpelt! Patchfoot! Go with Cherrytail and bring Bouncefoot back to camp!" The two warriors dipped their heads and hurried after Cherrytail out of camp. Leafstar turned back to Lionpaw and Bearpaw.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 10

Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. It was pretty boring, I know. But don't worry! This one will be better.**

**Chapter 10**

Lionpaw was jerked from sleep by Leafstar's call of, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here by the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!"

Lionpaw groaned. He'd been getting what felt like the longest sleep in all of his life. He and Bearpaw had been ushered to the apprentices' den and given a stern warning from Echosong that if they didn't sleep, they were going to get it.

Next to him, Bearpaw groaned too. "Do we have to?" he muttered.

Lionpaw sat up, rolling his eyes. He gave Bearpaw a poke in the stomach. "Come on, get up. We don't want to miss this."

Bearpaw sighed, and heaved himself to his paws. He hurried down the slope, with Lionpaw close behind.

By the time they reached the Rockpile, most of the other cats were already there. Lionpaw and Bearpaw hurried over to sit next to Jaypaw and Wolfpaw. Hollypaw was sitting with Sharpclaw.

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes, staring in their direction. He didn't like that his sister was still acting the way she had been before he left. If she'd been anything like the rest of the Clan, she would have been jumping for joy that Bouncefoot was alive.

Speaking of Bouncefoot, Lionpaw looked over and saw Echosong helping him limp over. It looked like the infection was gone, and he was doing much better.

Lionpaw turned back to face front, waiting for Leafstar to begin. Once Echosong and Bouncefoot had joined them, she did.

"Yesterday, we fought against Oscar and his gang, while Lionpaw and Bearpaw brought back Bouncefoot," she said. "But Lionpaw and Bearpaw are not the only apprentices who showed skill and prowess yesterday." She glanced around, and continued.

"Today, we name _four_ new warriors," Leafstar said. She glanced up at the sky, and then she began the warrior ceremony.

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices," she said, reciting the words from memory. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She looked down. "Wolfpaw, Bearpaw, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Wolfpaw and Bearpaw responded immediately. "We do!" they chorused.

"I do," Hollypaw said quietly.

Lionpaw felt his blood rush. He was going to become a warrior!

But ThunderClan…

Lionpaw pushed that thought away and responded with a resonating, "I do!"

Leafstar smiled. "Then I hereby give you your warrior names. Wolfpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Wolfpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Leaping down, she rested her head on her adopted son's muzzle, and he licked her shoulder.

Next, Leafstar turned to Bearpaw. "Bearpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Bearfur. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." She rested her muzzle on Bearfur's, seeming to well up with pride.

Next came Hollypaw. "Hollypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Hollytail. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Leafstar seemed to rest her muzzle almost disdainfully on Hollytail's.

Lionpaw met his leader's eyes as she turned to him. "Lionpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Lionclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Resting her muzzle on Lionpaw's, he felt strength and excitement course through him.

He wasn't Lionpaw of ThunderClan anymore.

He was Lionclaw of SkyClan.

Jaypaw entered the Whispering Cave warily. He didn't know why Echosong was brining him here. The next new moon wasn't for another few days.

"Echosong, what are we doing?" he asked.

"Your brother and sister had a ceremony Jaypaw," his mentor replied. "Now it is your turn."

Jaypaw blinked in surprise. "What… You mean…"

"Yes Jaypaw." Echosong's voice was happy. "Now… Let's see if I can remember the words… Oh, of course."

When she next spoke, Echosong had more power in her voice than Jaypaw had ever heard. "Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Jaypaw's mouth dropped. If he had been able to see, then he would have been staring at his mentor in slack-jawed amazement. But he couldn't see, so he settled for answering.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Jaypaw, from this moment you will be known as Jayflight."

Jayflight drew in a sharp breath, and a voice whispered in his ear.

"_The jay will fly…"_

"Now sleep Jayflight," Echosong said. "And when you wake, you will be a full medicine cat."

Jayflight did as he was told. He lay down and fell asleep.

"Jayflight…" Spottedleaf's voice whispered in his ear. "Remember… _The jay will fly, and the lion will fall, but the holly and claw are the worst of them all…_"

"Wait Spottedleaf!" he called, feeling her presence leave. "Is Lionclaw the lion? Is Hollytail the holly? Who is the claw? Wait!"

"Sleep Jayflight…" Spottedleaf's voice soothed him, but Jayflight didn't want to be soothed.

"No! Spottedleaf! Who is the claw?" But Jayflight felt her presence leave, and he soon slipped into a deeper sleep, one where he couldn't remember his dreams, or even remember his own name.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of a better place to stop. Anyway, the next chapter is the epilogue, and then there's gonna be a sneak peak at Book 2: Jay's Flight!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	13. Epilogue

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight**

**A/N: Well, here it is. The epilogue. I can't believe it's over! –sobs- Wait! The SEQUEL! The sequel, Jay's Flight, will be posted once I'm done with the first book of COL **_**and**_** I'm done with the first book of my Artemis Fowl series (The Wolfish Incident). That should be… I don't know. But it will be posted.**

**Epilogue**

A tom sat staring up at the moon. Next to him sat a young she-cat, her eyes glinting in the pale light. Both had claws unsheathed.

"That obnoxious little… _thing_ got in the way," the tom spat. The she-cat nodded.

"Something needs to be done," she murmured, keeping her voice low.

"He needs to be gotten rid of," the tom said angrily. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "And I know just the one to do it."

"Who?" the she-cat asked, looking over at him. Curiosity sparked in her eyes.

"You, of course, my little apprentice," the tom said, looking down and meeting her eyes. "You're ready."

"I… I don't know." The she-cat looked unnerved. Scared. Frightened.

"Are you backing out?" demanded the tom, his eyes flashing. He flexed his claws.

The she-cat didn't miss that. "N-no!" she stammered. "Of course not! I… I just don't know if I can do it."

"It's easy," the tom said, shrugging. "Just make sure there are no witnesses. And don't make too much of a mess. There are plenty of ways to make yourself… not a suspect. Make sure that your fur isn't between his claws. Make sure all the blood is out of your fur. And of course, I'll simply say that you were in camp when it happened."

"Leafstar doesn't trust us," the she-cat pointed out. "If you vouch for me…"

"Good point," the tom murmured. "Wolfpelt is weak-minded. We'll have him do it."

The she-cat nodded and turned back to the sky.

"Does this mean you'll do it?" the tom asked.

The she-cat was silent for a moment, and then she spoke.

"I'll do it. This time a moon from now, all memory of him will have washed away."

**End of Story**

**A/N: First person to guess who they are CORRECTLY who they are (it's not that hard) gets… Um… Something. I don't know what. Ooh! You gets a Bearfur plushie! Go you! :D Anyway, next chapter is the preview for Jay's Flight. Don't miss it!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


	14. Sneak Peek

**Sky of Birds: Book 1: Lion's Flight**

**A/N: Well, this is the end. Of Book 1 anyway… Here's the sneak peek at Sky of Birds: Book 2: Jay's Flight!**

The camp was in a much better state than the last time they'd seen it. Gone were the outdoor dens, the nests made out of twigs. Soft fluffy moss was visible from their position on the rock. Lionclaw could see that the dens were warm and cozy.

His attention was drawn away when Oscar let out a cry.

"To me RipClan! To me!"

Cats slipped out of the dens, their eyes gleaming. Ice, Oscar's second in command, took his place at the bottom of the rock, which jutted out of the ground as if it had something to prove.

"RipClan, who is your leader?" Oscar called.

The cats replied with a resounding, "Oscar!"

"Who is your enemy?"

"SkyClan!"

"Who will stop them?"

"RipClan!"

The cats took up the chant, repeating "RipClan! RipClan!" over and over.

Lionclaw slipped off the rock and exchanged a glance with Bearfur. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Bearfur said solemnly. "Oscar's gang is a Clan."


End file.
